The Rock Invasion: A Clique Novel
by Sexyrockbabe234
Summary: When Massie's mother's self-help books tell her to do something over-the-top, she decides to throw a decades party. Massie tries to invite as many people as she can excluding Kristen, Dylan, and Alicia. Continuation from the new book, P.S. I Loathe You
1. Opening

**The Rock Invasion**

**A Clique Novel**

**Massie Block: **Massie is normally the type to listen to Pop and some hip hop. Her favorite artists are Christina Aguilera, Avril Lavigne, the Jonas Brothers, Gwen Stefani, David Archuleta, Maroon 5, and Beyonce. But, when her mother's self-help books tell her to do something drastic, and over-the-top, she decides to throw a Decades Party for her, her friends, the self-help book club, etc. What happens when Massie and her friends, in the NPC, listen to some 60s, 70s, and 80s rock? In Massie's eyes, it's a new trend to start, and the boy's, most importantly the ah-dorable Dempsey, will simply adore it!

**Claire Lyons: **Convinced her parents have officially gone in-sane when they start painting their faces white and wearing platform boots for the Blocks' Decades Party. What will Massie and her new clique think about it? It can only get worse, when her parents beg her and her ahn-noying little brother, Todd, dress up as the rest of the band. How can she get out of this one?

**Kristen Gregory: **Doesn't know what to do about Dune and Dempsey, and more importantly, Massie. But before she tries to explain to Massie that she and Dempsey like each other, she should apologize for not showing up at her pool party. But will a few "I'm Sorry" texts be enough? It's the only chance she has at being in Massie's new clique, and sitting with them at table 17 (where Massie took over the BOGUSS-Briarwood-OCD Government Unification Student's Society) with possible replacements for the New Pretty Committee.

**Alicia Rivera: **Is the star of her new, ultra-exclusive, cheer-leading squad, the Heart-nets, and glad she is finally the alpha. It makes her happier than buying a new Ralph Lauren, Blue Label Tee. But, the happiness doesn't last when Massie is _still_ getting more attention than her. _Gawd_, what does she have to do in this school to get a little attention? It's bad enough her ah-dorable crush, Josh Hotz, is spending plenty of time with the alpha.

**Dylan Marvil: **Still can't believe she's OUT, and Claire is still IN. Double can't believe that Massie is inviting, almost, the whole 8th grade (Besides her, Alicia, and Kristen) to her mom's lame Decades Party. And, triple can't believe that she's holding auditions for a new clique! Is this really the start of a _New _Pretty Committee?


	2. Chapter 1

**The Block Estate**

**The Backyard**

**Thursday, October 15**

**4:14 PM**

Massie Block couldn't believe she was standing in her backyard looking so beautiful. Her hair was in an, extra-glossy, side part and, thanks to her stylist Jakkob, Massie's warm, caramel highlights were looking better than ever, thanks to her touch up. She took Claire with her, because Claire was the first official member of the NPC (New Pretty Committee) chosen by Massie, who is the alpha. She has to find a way to organize this. She's been sitting at table 18, pretending she's fine, and talking to Claire. She has been secretly observing the rest of the New Green Café, trying to find some possible choices, out of the LBRs, that she can transform into Pretty Committee material. There is no _way_ she can find anyone, in the crowded café. She needs them to know she's watching, somehow. So, she thought, if she is going to try to find some new members, she should at least look ah-mazing. That's why she got her highlights touched up, and got some caramel _low_lights, in Claire's hair. It looks fabulous in her bleached-blonde hair!

She was wearing her new purple leggings, which also had some sparkle in them. Her top is a black Ella Moss 'Juliet' minidress, and she had a purple Miss Sixty leather belt, that she slung around her waste. On her head, she wore a tilted, knit lavender beret. She sprayed her arms and legs with Bumble and Bumble Surf Spray. Her shoes were, brand new, black BCBG MaxAzria boots. Her heals were getting stuck in the grass. To add the final touches, she settled on gold shimmer on her cheeks, to highlight them, and so she could add that extra something, to help _her_ shine. To make _her_ stand out, to show that _she_ was something special and that _she_ was worth everyone's while. She felt like a Christmas tree, all dressed up, but nowhere to go. Now, instead of admiration, all she got was her mother asking for help on planning a party, without professional help. It was devastating.

"Mom, tell me again why you think you had this in-sane idea that you can pull of this huge party, like this, without a planner?" Massie asked her mother out of pure frustration. But, what she should have asked was, _why do I have to be a part of this lame, im-possible to plan-and-pull-off party?_

"I told you already," Kendra said, very slowly, enunciating each word. "It's a part of my self-help book club. It's in the book _The Power Within_. I have to do something spontaneous and extravagant-"

"So you mean the opposite of you," Massie snapped. She couldn't help it, though, she was going crazy! Her life, as an eight-grade alpha, was gone. It was smashed to pieces, like when she was five years old and broke her mother's, brand new, crystal Tiffany's vase, her father got for her. Of course, this was more serious. "Listen, mom, I'm just a little stressed about school-"

"It's okay," Kendra said, inhaling through her nose and exhaling through her mouth. "Why don't you soak in my new lavender bath fizz? It will make you feel refreshed and renewed. It helps me remove my stress for the day."

"No thanks, I think I'm gonna go see Claire."

"Oh, could you get your father and Mr. Lyons for me. Your father told me he'd help with the music and designs, and Mr. Lyons and your father were such big metal fans in the 70s and 80s, you know. You know, your father was just dreamy in the 80s! He had such long hair; he would wear this leather-"

"Yeah, sure mom," Massie cut her mother off quickly, because when she got into a flashback, she would ramble, and she found it _ah_-nnoying! "Umm, can you explain to me, again, how this party is supposed to help you? I mean, this is part of a 'self-help' book," Massie, replied, using finger-quotes around self-help.

"It is _supposed _to build self-confidence," Kendra answered in a tone that said, _I'm-only-going-to-explain-this-one-more-time_,sort of way.

"Whatevs," was Massie's only reply. And then she was off, trying to walk on her toes, so she doesn't ruin her heels, anymore than they are. She might still be able to rescue them.

She walked into the toasty living room, in the Block Estate, and saw her father sitting in an armchair, in front of the warm fireplace, that was casting an orange glow, on the sangria-red colored walls. She saw that he was relaxed, reading the latest copy of _Westchester _Magazine, and she didn't want to disturb him. The whole scene was serene.

"Daddy," Massie called sweetly. "Mom wants your help her party-she said something about you being a real rocker, or something."

"Oh, did she say that?" William chuckled to himself. "What _exactly_ did she say?"

"Um, nothing major. Wait, she did say something about you having long hair, and that you listened to metal music-Oh! And she said that you wore this leather-"

"Okay, that's enough sweety," William quickly cut off his daughter, sensing an embarrassing memory.

"Backyard."

_Gawd_! Massie thought to herself. _What's the big deal about rock music, anyways?_ She normally tried to ignore it, because she didn't think there was anything special about it, so it simply wasn't her style.


	3. Chapter 2

**The Block Estate**

**Guesthouse**

**Thursday, October 15**

**4:45 PM**

"Kuh-Laire!" Massie knocked on the door of the Guesthouse, frantically, fighting for Claire's attention.

The door opened slowly, but it was only opened a crack, "Hey," Claire said, through the crack. Massie was able to see on big, bright blue eye, and Half of her mouth.

"Kuh-Laire, we _need _to tawlk."

"About wha-"

"About the NPC, that's what this is about!" Massie snapped at Claire. Her patience was wearing thin, "Uch! Just open the door!"

"Ummmm, okay…"

When Massie walked, she gasped. To her surprise, Cam was sitting on the white, leather L-shaped couch. What was even stranger was seeing him having a root-beer float, playing _Cranium's Whunu _with Todd! The scene was shocking.

"Claire, what's going o-"

"Um, my parents said that I could invite Cam over," Claire was whispering, making sure Cam couldn't hear her. "But, you can stay here, and wait until he leaves, if you'd like…" She was starting to slow down, mainly out of fear.

"Kuh-Laire, are you a clock?"

"Um, no?" Claire said, but it came out more like a question than an answer, fearing the result.

"Then stop ticking me off!"

"Look, Massie, he'll only be here for, like, five or ten more minutes so-" She was cut off by the sound of a vibrating phone.

Massie took the phone out of her GREEN IS THE NEW BLACK tote bag, cautiously. As quickly as she flipped it open, she snapped it shut, and threw it back into her bag.

"Who was it?" Claire asked out of genuine curiosity.

"Just another 'I'm Sorry' text from Kristen, but it's nawt _that_ important, just like my party wasn't that important to her."

Claire heard Massie mumbling the last part of her sentence, and didn't hear all of it. She didn't want to upset Massie, anymore, and she had a feeling that she was hurt. Plus, she had an idea of what it was about.

"Claire, um, I have to go, now, "Cam said, in an _I'm-feeling-uncomfortable-here-and-maybe-I-should-leave-you-two-alone-now_.

"Okay, bye," Claire said, slightly embarrassed that Massie was standing there watching. She tried to ignore Massie, and gave Cam a quick goodbye hug-and-peck-on-the-cheek.

The girls were headed upstairs, but they heard footsteps behind them. _Who could be following us?_ Massie thought, to herself. _There's no one else here, except _

"Todd!" Massie snapped at Claire's ahn-noying little brother.

"Why, hello there, Sugar-Lips," replied Todd. "And how are you this evening, my pet?"

"Oh, well, since you asked…" Massie cooed sweetly. Then, she snapped, back, "I was just fine, until I saw a little, red stalker behind me! Common' Kuh-Laire, let's go to GL headquarters."

"Well, you didn't have to be so m-"

"This is no time for worrying about being polite, Claire. We can't waste anymore time."


	4. Chapter 3

**The Block Estate**

**GLU Headquarters/The spa**

**Thursday, October 15**

**6:11 PM**

Massie and Claire were in the "dry-room" in the horse shed-turned-spa. They had gone their separate ways earlier, so that they could change, and get comfortable. Claire was dressed in her Power Puff Girls PJ's, but Massie was much prettier, even though she looked like she was dressed for bed. She wore an ivory Juicy sweat-suit, with a white, sequined cami. Her hair was in a "smart-bun" and she wore black, Elizabeth Arden, non-prescription glasses, with rhinestones on the sides. Claire felt inferior compared to the beautiful alpha. She truly realized why Massie should be in charge, and what made her so special. She had, in her hands, a spiraled Claire Fontaine vanilla-scented notebook, and an imported grape-scented pen, in the spiral binding.

The room smelled wonderful and relaxing, because Massie had just able to smell the 4 lavender candles Massie lit about 5 minutes before, and the Warm Vanilla Sugar room spray that she sprayed in the room, to get a calming lavender-vanilla scent. The soothing sound of the water trickling from the limestone Zen Fountain added to the effect. The final touch was the warm glow that the candles and fireplace cast against the lavender-colored walls.

The two girls were on the brown, leather couch, with Indian-style blankets around them, and goose-feather pillow, to make them more comfortable on the slippery couch. Massie turned on the lamp beside her, and motioned for Claire to do the same. She handed Claire a notebook, identical to the one in Massie's lap, and a black pen. They both opened their notebooks, and on the very top of the first page, Claire read, it said: NEW PRETTY COMMITTEE STRATEGIES, in bold, all-caps letters, in Massie's loopy handwriting. Massie spoke first:

"We need an organized way to let these LBRs know that we're watching them, and that we are now, officially recruiting for the NPC."

"Why don't we just hold auditions?" Claire joked. She even let out a tiny chuckle to emphasize it.

"Claire! That's the most-"

"Look, I know it's stupid. It was just a joke; I didn't seriously mean it, seriously…" Claire was rambling; now, trying to make sure she could stay on the alpha's good side, and not get kicked out of the NPC.

"Kuh-Laire, are you a pair of scissors?"

Claire sighed, knowing where this was going, "No."

"Then why did you just cut me off?"

"Look, I knew what you were going to say, and I didn't want to be embarrassed-"

Massie's cell phone suddenly started playing "Just Dance" by Lady gaga.

"It's K, should I answer it?"

"I guess…" Claire answered, not sure of what to say. Kristen had been texting, calling, and IM'ing Massie for the past 5 days, according to Massie.

She flipped her phone open, and answered it, "Hullo?"

"Hey, you finally answered me," Kristen said. The phone must have been on speaker. Kristen sounded plenty nervous, but at the same time, relieved.

"Listen, I just wanted to apologize for nawt coming over on Friday, it's just that I was," Kristen instantly stopped, when she realized Massie hadn't interrupted her yet. Was she still there? "Um, Mass, are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm here," Massie said, serenely.

"Oh, okay…"

"Kuh-risten, am I a piece of paper?"

"No," Kristen and Claire both knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Then why do you think you can recycle me?"

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"You ahb-viously were done with me, but know, you want me back. I can't be recycled Kristen. Goodbye."

"No, Massie wa-" And her phone snapped shut, just like that.


	5. Chapter 4

**The Pinewood**

**Kristen's Room**

**Thursday, October 15**

**9:13 pm**

Kristen was lying on top of her Pottery Barn twin bed, with her hair fanned out, around her, while she stared up at her ceiling. What had she done to deserve this? She just wanted to make everyone happy. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. Everything backfired. Her life is ending. Massie won't talk to her, there's tension between her and Dune, and she loves _Dempsey_. I mean, there was nothing wrong with Dempsey, but he, pretty much, caused this whole mess! It's not fair, she never asked for much. She rarely complained, but this bad luck was just _drawn _to her, somehow.

"What do you think, Beckham?" Kristin scooped up her fluffy, white cat.

_Meeeeerrrr-oowwwwwww_, the cat let out a loud screech as Kristen sat up. She was sitting on his tail.

"Sorry, baby." Kristen cooed, "I'm just not myself, lately, yah know?" Kristen couldn't believe she was talking to her cat about her problems. Was she going insane?

Just then, Beckham leaped off the bed and scurried away.

Kristen sighed, "Even Beckham left me."

"Krissy! Are you going to bed soon, or are you still studying?" Kristen's mom called from the kitchen.

"I'm still studying, mah!" Kristen called back to her ahn-noyingly uptight mother. The truth was, Kristen just couldn't sleep. What was she going to do?

[A] Confront Massie in school.

[B] Talk to Dune and Dempsey together.

[C] Try to apologize to everyone, no matter how hard it is, and tell them the truth. Also, try to talk to Claire, she should understand.

[D] Go for her, like, fifth or sixth "Bad Sushi" day.

Kristen always picked C when she didn't know what to choose. (plus, her mom probably won't let her take another day out of school) So, she decided to go next door, to see Dempsey, tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 5

**The Pinewood**

**The Solomon Apartment**

**Friday, October 16**

**8:00 AM**

Kristen knocked several times, until a boy, about 18, opened the door. He was tall, tan, and lean. He had a white, button-up shirt on (unbuttoned), showing off his six-pack abs. He had caramel brown hair, that was messed up in a way that said _I-just-got-out-of-bed-and-I'm-too-lazy-do-anything-about-it_ sort of way. The white shirt made him look even tanner and his white teeth and safari-green eyes popped. Every time his arms moved, his small, biceps would flex. He reminded Kristen of an Abercrombie model, but more rugged.

"Uh, heyyy," Kristen managed to get something out of her mouth. He was just so gorgeous! He was sexy enough to be a model. He reminded her of a hott jungle-dude. It was like the future Dempsey.

"Hi, uh, are you Kristen?" He asked her, "Yeah, I'll go ahead and get Dempsey for you…_DEMPSEY_!"

"What," Dempsey said as he walked towards the open door.  
"Oh, Kristen, I-I-uh, I wasn't expecting you." Dempsey started to stutter.

"Hey, um, this is awkward. Okay. Well, yeah," Kristen couldn't find the words.

"Yeah…?" Dempsey replied to Kristen, not sensing the fact that her palms were self-moisturizing and her cheeks were burning.

"Well, I need to talk to you, and well, um, canIcometoschoolwithyou?" Kristen blurted.

"Yeah, sure, actually I was just about to leave, Don's gonna give us a ride today, _RIGHT DON?_" Dempsey called to his older brother.

"Sure, Dempse! I'll give you and your girlfriend a ride!" Don called back. "Just let me finish getting dressed."

This reminded Kristen that she was still wearing black slacks and a hot pink-and-black puma swear-jacket. So she asked, "Do you mind?" and quickly began to strip. Dempsey watched, not exactly sure what was going on, but quickly caught on. Then, she took off her old, black, ballet flats, and switched them for forest green stiletto boots, which matched her tan shrug, and green, sequined cami, and tan, leather mini. She was wearing forest green leggings underneath. She picked this outfit for Dempsey. Then, she heard a voice.

"Kay, let's go Dempsey," Don was right behind Dempsey. "Hey, did you change?" he asked Kristen, in his deep, velvet voice. She was slightly embarrassed and her skin was blanched. She never knew her skin could get any whiter than it already was. Then, her cheeks were burning red.

"Whatever, let's just go. Hurry up, man, I've got to go pick up Chlarissa."

"You're with her _again_?" Dempsey asked him.

"So, you're always talking about _your girlfriend_," he said, as he jerked his chin towards Kristen. Her cheeks started to burn again. This wasn't going to be easy.

The two of them were sitting in the very back seat, and Kristen began.

"So, I know we haven't talked in a while, because I've been trying to think of the right way to explain this to you." She began, "but I realized I should just come out and say it."

"Well, nobody's stopping you," Dempsey replied.

"I'mcaughtbetweentwofriendsandaboyfriendandyouandIdon'tknowwhattodo!" She instantly blurted.

"What in the world was _that_?" Dempsey asked.

"Okay, basically, when you told me that you liked me, I realized that I like you, too. I think, more than I like Dune. We're more compatible."

"Really?" Dempsey's face suddenly lit up. His face was glowing, and his eyes were sparkling. She saw beams of happiness shooting from his joyous expression.

"But, Layne likes you, and has been asking me to help her get to you."

"Really? Layne? But, she-I-but-b-b-but-she-and-I-and-and-and…" Dempsey was stuttering. "I never thought of Layne as more than a friend, you know? She was like one of my guy-friends."

"That's not all, Massie likes you too. She was, _also, _asking me to help her, 'win your heart,'" Kristen explained. "She thinks your perfect!" She instantly regretted saying that.

"Massie? Well, I never thought I had a chance with her. I just didn't think that somebody like _her _would like someone like _me_, yah know, especially when she practically blew me off the night we were picking the winners for the trailers."

"So, what, was I, like, your _backup_ plan, if things didn't work out with Massie?" Kristen couldn't believe how jealous and frustrated she was getting.

"What? No, no of course not! I didn't know you then, plus, if it makes you feel any better, if I _was _with Massie, I'd probably dump her for you." He started to blush. _How sweet_, Kristen thought to herself, _I think_.

"Well, what am I supposed to tell Layne? And, more importantly, _Massie_! Oh, God! Massie will friggin' _KILL ME!!!_" Kristen exclaimed.

"Hey, keep it down back there!" Don yelled from the front.

"Sorry, Don, "Dempsey called back to his brother.

"Yeah, sorry Dawn," Kristen apologized, to the sexy driver in the front. "Ehmagawd! I'm going to die." Kristen began hyperventilating.

And then, Dempsey put his arm around Kristen and told her it would be alright, but it really wouldn't be. Then, he, quickly, lip-kissed her; just a peck, though, but it was still nice.


	7. Chapter 6

**A Slice of Heaven Pizza**

**Booth in the far corner**

**Friday, October 16**

**5:15 PM**

Dylan and Derrick were way in the back, in a cozy booth. It would have been more romantic if this crappy music wasn't playing. Why the hell would you have guns and roses together? And, what "jungle" are they singing about? Well, since it seemed to her that Derrick liked it, she bobbed her head along to the music, pretending she's listened to this song _millions _of times before.

"Dylan, I didn't know you liked rock!" Derrick exclaimed, glad to see that Dylan listened to the same thing he listened to. Because he looked so pleased, she decided to play along.

"Yeah, I started listening to it a couple of days ago. Instantly fell in love with it!" She said, overexcited, emphasizing her faux enthusiasm. "I was actually going to download this song, but I forgot the name! Shoot!"

"'Welcome to the Jungle' by Guns N Roses. Yeah, I think a little bit of Griffon rubbed off on me. Because of him, I've started listening to Ozzy, GNR, Panic! At the Disco, and all that stuff. I mean, just the other day, I was listening to 'Nine in the Afternoon'"

"Really, wow…" Dylan was trying to push this conversation along. "Ehmagawd! I wish you were with me at lunch today, "Dylan started to whine to get his attention. "There was just so much going awn!"

"Well," Derrick said, with his mouth full, "tell me what happened."

"So," Dylan began her story. "At lunch, Alicia sat with everyone at her new cheerleading squad, the Heart-nets. Then, Kristen moved, so she could sit with Layne, and Dempsey, so they could talk, and to avoid Massie. But, she didn't have to move, because Massie and Claire sat at table 17, and they had notebooks and they were scribbling things down, and ever so often, there would be a burst of laughter. And, I was all alone. And, and, and, and Claire colored her hair!!!" Dylan poured her heart out, hoping for comfort.

"Claire colored her hair? No kidding," Derrick said, his only remark.

Dylan's jaw dropped in astonishment. She just let everything out, and all he was able to comprehend was that was the fact that _Claire colored her hair_? So, she tried again.

"Yeah, it was probably Massie's idea," Dylan then waved it away, to end that discussion. "Anyways, so then I was all alone! It was pathetic; I wish you were there with me!" Dylan was sure she would be comforted this time.

"Wait a second! Why would Massie want to color _Claire's _hair? Is she _that _controlling?" he asked, completely unaware of the fact that Dylan wanted to be comforted.

_Did he still like Massie? _Dylan thought to herself, _was he with me, just to _get _to Massie?_

Then, she tried, "Yeah, Massie tries to control everyone, but I didn't let her control _me_." Dylan tried to sound proud. Maybe he would see that she was better.

"Man! She doesn't get it, does she?" People were starting to stare at them, now. He was shouting over "I Write Sins, Not Tragedies" by Panic! At the Disco. "I mean, seriously! Why does she think we broke up?"

Suddenly, Dylan felt the need to defend her ex-best friend. "Actually, _Derrington_, didn't you bread up with her, because you thought she was cheating on you, when in actuality, she was trying to hook up Chris and Skye?" She can_nawt _believe she just flipped like that.

_Ehmagawd! I am soooooo blowing this!_

She liked him, but maybe she was still Massie's friend. Maybe, deep down, she was a true friend to Massie…maybe.

"I'm sorry," Dylan said, hoping for a second chance, "I-I just don't know what came over me." She even forced herself to blush, for effect.

He just stared at her with this blank expression, until finally, he spoke, "So, Massie didn't cheat on me?"

And, suddenly, Dylan felt her mozzarella sticks, slowly, working their way back up, so…

"Bad sushi at lunch-got to go!" And she took off into the parking lot, and didn't know what to do next.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Saturday, October 16**

**10:36 AM**

Massie sat up in her sleeping bag, ready to wake Claire. She needed to introduce her secret weapon, not only her's, but her mother's too.

"Claireeeee, wake uuuu-uuuuppp," Massie quietly cooed. She stirred for a bit, and fell back to sleep. This wasn't going to be easy. So, Massie grabbed her cell phone, and took it to the bathroom. She made a recording, which said, "Kuh-Larie! WAKE UP!" Then, she put her phone on full volume, put it up to Claire's ear, and-

"KUH-LAIRE! WAKE UP!" And Claire shot right up in her sleeping bag, about to have a heart attack.

"Alright, Claire, there's no time to talk, just follow me," Massie ordered, as she dragged Claire to her walk in closet.

"What's going on?" Claire asked, almost as if she was scared, but mostly because she was skeptical.

"My cousin is coming to visit, to help my mother with the party. She's seventeen years old, gorgeous, and she has a boyfriend. She is everything I am aspiring to be when I'm older, except, not as edgy. Oh, and she likes rock, while my music choice is a bit lighter and happier," Massie explained.

"So, why do we have to get all fancied up?" Claire asked, still not getting Massie's point.

"Be-_cuzzzz _Kul-_Laire, _we need to _im-press _her!" Massie snapped. "Look, she expects a lot from me, and she's one of my role models," she explained while going through different outfits, "which is why we're changing our looks for the day. So we can be more like her. Mimicry is compliment, and she has an edgier style. Although, she'll probably appreciate my leather leggings; her favorite colors are purple, then black. Here, go try this on, now!" Massie handed Claire a purple, strapless dress, a black shrug, and black ballet flats. "No sneakers!" was Massie's last comment.

"When Claire left, Massie found her leather leggings, purple glitter-covered cami, and a black, leather shrug. Next, she went in search for her matching purple micro mini and black Jimmy Choos. She was, now, ready for her cousin's approval-not that she needed it, right?

"Massie, why can't I just wear my _own _clothes?" Claire started do complain, but Massie didn't know why, she looked fabulous.

"Kuh-Laire! I told you, we need to be approved! Wait until everyone finds out she's back, and that she approves of me!" Massie let out a shriek out of excitement. "Now, follow me." Massie led Claire to the bathroom. "We have to brush our teeth, to make them extra white. She can tell the difference between naturally white and Crest White Strip White. At least five minutes, because we don't have ten. Use toothpaste twice, mouthwash three times, and then come to me for a piece of gum. I can only give you mint of cinnamon, because she doesn't approve of anything that's not sugar free, and she doesn't approve of anything that's fruity or 'Original Bubble Gum' flavor." Massie gave Claire all of the details. She started to brush her teeth, spit, and put more toothpaste on her brush, and then she brushed vigorously. Then she spit again a cup, and filled it with mouthwash. She swished it around in her mouth, and spit. Then she filled it, yet again, and repeated twice. As she did this, she got out a brand new toothbrush, took off the plastic, and handed it over to Claire. "Brush," she commanded. Then, she washed her face, with her Chanel face wash, and buried her face into a fluffy towel, "Go! We don't have much time!"

"Wait, she's your cousin, right?" Claire asked.

"Yes, and talk while you brush," Massie answered rubbing anti frizz serum in her palms, and finger-combed it through her hair. She

"So, then, why do you need to impress her, I mean, like, she's family, so why do you need, 'approval'?" Claire asked using finger-quotes around the work _approval_. She put more toothpaste on her toothbrush. She started to brush the same way Massie did.

"Be-_caaauuuuuuuuussssseeeeeeeee_, Melody is someone who's worth waiting for. She's, like, ten times bigger than Skye Hamilton was and, like, ten times more important! She's, like, a _legend_! It was devastating when she moved," Massie explained.

"So, she used to live here? She went to OCD?"

"Gawd, Kuh-Laire, do I have to spell everything out for you? Yes she went to OCD, and she was a legend. She never tried and she passed. She would cut class and pass. She got suspensions and detentions and teachers loved her. And, she's the one who thought of the whole 'Bad Sushi' routine! Now, let me do your make up and hair."

"Oh, God, help me. Do we really need more drama?"

"Yes."

Claire saw Massie pacing. She was anxious for Melody's arrival. Just then, the doorbell rang, followed by muffled voices.

"Stop. No, stop it. Stop it!" said a giggling woman's voice. And, when Kendra opened the door, they knew exactly why.

"Uh, SURPRISE?" she tried. There was a guy's arms wrapped around her waste, and their bags were on the ground. Kendra gasped. "Um, hi?" she tried a different approach.

"Melody, sweetie, it's been so long! Um, who's your friend?" Kendra asked her, trying to keep her cool. Massie thought she was about to lose it.

"Oh, um, yeah, so, this is Finn." Melody answered.

"Fin? That's an….interesting name."

"Well, that's his last name. His name is Kevin, Kevin Finn."

"Hey," Finn said, in a deep, rugged voice. His voice reminded Massie of an older teenager, whose voice was deep, but not too deep. She wasn't really able to describe it, but she knew she's heard voices similar to it. Massie already thought that Melody could have done better. I mean, he was good looking, but he was just so scruffy and dirty.

Melody could feel the tension, so quickly, she changed the subject. Her eyes were on Massie, "Where's my Massie?"

"Heyyy!" Massie greeted Melody. "Stay cool," Massie muttered to Claire as they walked over.

"Sup?" Melody replied. "Oh, Massie, this is Finn. Finn, Massie." Finn shook Massie's hand. "Oh, and who is this?" Melody asked, looking at Claire with her sparkling amber eyes. They glowed, just like the rest of her. She _was _prettier than Massie, although she was older. You really _can _tell the difference.

"This is my best friend, Claire," Massie said, and something about those words gave Claire that little flutter in her stomach.

"Boy, do _I _have some catching up to do!" was her only reply. Claire wasn't offended, nor did she feel like she should have been, but she could tell that Massie was.

"Melody, why don't we go to my room?" Massie asked.

"Oh, well, I need to get a rental, and Finn was going to check in a hotel…"

"Finn can stay in the guestroom, and you can stay with me in my room. Just like old times."

"Sure, Finn, do you mind?"

"That's cool," Finn replied.

"So is that a yes or a no?" Kendra asked.

"Whatever," he replied.

"Listen, I don't know what your answer is," Kendra was losing her patience.

"That's cool."

"He'll definitely stay. _I'd _prefer it," Melody answered for him. "I do the same thing. Nobody knows what your answer is, but I'm good at reading him. It's a yes."

"Well, Kevin, Inez can take your bags, and show you to your room." Kendra told him, and Inez got his suitcase.

"Wow, this place is classy. You guys act as if it's a hotel. Damn, I wish I had that kind of patience," Finn stated. Melody started giggling. It wasn't an embarrassed giggle, it was pure; she really thought he was funny.

"Melody, Massie and Claire will help with your bags; right girls?"

"Sure, mom, bye," Massie rushed things along.

"Gracias Kendra-uh Auntie Kendra," Melody said. The Spanish words made Massie's stomach drop. It reminded her of Alicia, and how she was betrayed. She couldn't wait to fill Melody in.

"See yah, Finn," Melody said goodbye to her boyfriend. They hugged and kissed like a real couple would. Kendra didn't like it.

The girls were in Massie's room, and Massie was explaining the whole story. She explained the backstabbing, Dempsey and Derrington, and then she started on the auditions.

"Auditions. Hmmm, that's and interesting idea," Melody concluded. "You know what, the day of your auditions, I'll just _happen _to be visiting OCD-BOCD. Now, you remember why I'm here, though, don't you. It's for your mom, not you, so I can only visit one day. You know, I never thought that Kendra could ever think of something so f'ing genius!" Melody stated.

"You really think it's a good idea? I mean, the music sucks," Massie started, but then again, she never thought sneakers were cute, but Melody was wearing black Converse All Star high tops, and they looked great on her.

"How can you _say _that?" Melody practically blew the roof off. "Led Zeppelin is my fav-or-iti band. Robert Plant has the sexiest voice, Jimmy Page is my fav-or-ite guitarist, John Paul Jones is great on bass guitar, and John Bonham, God rest his soul, is an ah-_mazing _drummer!"

Massie and Claire's jaws dropped. Massie felt as if she didn't know her cousin at all! When did this happen? She knew she was edgy, but…


	9. Chapter 9

**The Rivera Estate**

**Alicia's Dance Studio**

**Saturday, October 16**

**4:15 PM**

The music was blasting from every corner of the studio. Alicia and the girls were warming up and working up a sweat. They were all wearing matching black gym shorts, and different colored tank tops. When they finish their warm up, they'll change into their official Heart-net uniforms (a crisp white, Ralph Lauren button-down tucked into denim short shorts with red hearts on the pockets and a matching metallic belt).

"Alright, now let's go over this one last time, kay?" Alicia shouted over the blaring speakers. _I guess Massie bought the whole "life vs. cheer" alpha crap I threw at her_, Alicia thought to herself. _I never thought anybody could be stupid enough to fall for that. It was just something on the spot. But, now I have finally taken her down…FOR GOOD!_

"Lets go-two, three, four! Run-run-run, step-clap, step-clap, step-clap-clap, step-clap-clap, step-clap, step-step!"

Everyone followed Alicia's quick steps, while they listened to "Pon de Replay" by Rhianna.

"Two more times!" Alicia commanded.

_Stomp-stomp-stomp-tap-clap-tap-clap-tap-clap-clap-tap-clap-clap-tap-clap-tap-tap- stomp-stomp-stomp-tap-clap-tap-clap-tap-clap-clap-tap-clap-clap-tap-clap-tap-tap_. Alicia loved the sound of everyone doing what she does; it super-charged her with energy, more so than a Monster or Tab Energy could ever do.

"Alicia, it's Josh, can I come in?" Alicia thought she heard come out of her white speakers. Well, she hoped it was him, so she rolled her shoulders back, stuck up her chin and walked over to the stereo and lowered it. Then, she sprayed herself with Angel perfume, and sauntered over to the door.

"Hello, Josh," Alicia purred.

"I'm sorry, who?" answered a woman with straight and chocolate brown hair and her side bangs were covering her left eye. She had caramel highlights and amber eyes. She was wearing a guy's leather jacket, a Ralph Lauren Blue Label tee, gray skinnies and black Converse's. She was chewing gum and if it wasn't for the bump on the bridge of her nose, than Alicia would have thought Massie had fully developed over night. She never thought someone with a bump on their nose would look like model material.

"Who are you, and why did you say you were Josh?" Alicia asked suspiciously.

"Okay, cut the crap," she said, and Alicia was shocked anyone would talk to her that way. She was the new alpha, or at least that was what she told herself. "Listen kid, I don't have time for this. I have no idea what you're talking about, so can we puh-lease move on?" she snapped at Alicia. Alicia, then, listened obediently, afraid of what may happen. "You, and a guest, are invited to the first ever Decades Party, awn one condition."

"Yeeeeaaaahhhh…" Alicia motioned for her to go on.

"You must participate in two events this week. Number one: the official Inauguration of the members of the New Pretty Committee this Thursday night."

"Wait, what's an 'Inauguration'?" Alicia asked.

"Wow, you haven't changed one bit, have you? Oh wait, those are new," she responded, pointing to Alicia's chest.

"Who _are _you?" Alicia asked her, again.

The girl's warm, amber eyes flickered, like the flame of a candle, "Awww, you don't recognize me, do you? It's Melody, Melody Sousa. You _do _remember me, don't you?" she asked as her voice hardened.

"Ehmagawd! No way, you're back!" Alicia squealed, with a sudden mood change.

"Yes, anyways term number two: you participate in a cheer off on Friday night, during the last Tomahawks game, the championship. Deal?"

"No deal," Alicia, confidently, answered, hoping that Melody would respect her confidence, and give her the invite anyways.

"Oh, you're a brave girl, aren't you?" she asked her, and Alicia nodded, proudly. "Then, I'll be taking _that_!" Melody snatched away the purple and black envelope. Then she turned and walked away, her hips swinging with ever step.

"Oh yeah, Alicia?" she called over her shoulder. "See you on Monday." She winked, and was off.

Alicia stood there, frozen. Her mouth was wide open, not sure what happened, but she was petrified.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Westchester Mall**

**Spencer's Gifts**

**Sunday, October 17**

**1:09 PM**

As Massie stood in the middle of the store, she couldn't help but think of what could happen if she was caught here. _How can Melody possibly take me to Spencer's?_ she thought to herself.

The store seemed black, and yet the lights kept it bright, but not the way you would picture bright lights, in a new way, one that you have to see, you can't explain. There were tee shirts, and some with vulgar phrases on them. Then there were the obnoxious key chains that made fart-noises. She saw some unknown, unimportant Briarwood boys pushing all the buttons on the key chains, creating a harmony of farts. Then they started cracking up.

One boy looked familiar. He was older, about Massie's age, and wearing black skinny jeans, a white tee shirt and he had long, black hair. Not long, like rock star long, but long like those emo-depressed kids who are begging for attention. He wasn't playing with the toys, like the other boys were, he had a tee shirt in his hands.

"Griff, over here!" Josh called. "Are you done yet? Man, you're acting like a chick, just get it, I don't got all day!"

Massie quickly covered her face, so that she wouldn't be seen. If Josh was here, than there's a possibility that Alicia may have been somewhere near.

"Massie?" Josh asked, he was standing in front of her.

"Oh, hey, um, Josh. What are you doing here?" Massie asked him, trying hard to sound nonchalant.

"What am _I _doing here, man, what are _you _doing here?" he replied to her, with another question.

"What do you mean?" Massie asked him, playing dumb.

"Well, I have _ne-ver _seen an OCD chick around this part of the mall. It's, um, pretty cool," he smiled shyly, and his cheeks almost blushed.

"Um, thanks," Massie replied, not sure if she was actually flirting with him or not. "Oh, Griffin looks different," she added.

"Oh, yeah, he let it grow out, that's all," he answered.

"Josh, let's go," Griffin appeared right behind Josh. "Hi, ummm…Massie?"

"Yeah, hi," Massie said. "Kay, bye Josh, Griffin."

"See yah 'round," Josh replied as he walked out. Then, she saw Griffin punch his arm. Massie couldn't believe what had just happened.

Melody, Massie, and Claire were walking through the store, as Melody was looking through the different logos, and sifting through the tee shirts.

"Melody, why did you take us _here_?" Massie asked her.

"Be-_cccooooozzzzz_," she started, "you in-sis-ted on coming to the mall, so I couldn't get you a tee shirt at Newbury Comics, which is a shame bcause they have _sooo_ many different band shirts," Melody stated, "you in-sisted on going to the mall, so I couldn't get you a tee shirt at Newbury Comics, which is a shame because they have so many different bands," Melody started.

"Well, I didn't know we were going to Spencer's," Massie snapped, which she instantly regretted.

"Oh, well, if we don't find anything there, than we can go to Hot Topic, missy," she said, playfully, but Massie had a feeling it wasn't a joke.

"But I don't want to go to Hot Topic," Massie whined.

"Well, than, shall we try Newbury?" Melody asked her.

"Um, I guess we can look around first," Massie answered.

"Good; Alright, there's a limited amount of bands-well at least 60s, 70s, and 80s bands, so we may not find anything. Actually, all I really see here is Guns N Roses-not even the one with the actual guns and roses on it-Led Zeppelin-and I already have that tee, plus, they're mine-and finally, Godsmack, and I'm not a fan of them, so…"her voice trailed off. I've made my decision, we're going to Newbury," Melody concluded.

"Kay," Massie said, flatly.

"Oh, remind me to get a _Nightmare Before Christmas _shirt, kay?"

"Sure," Massie responded, emotionless.

Melody got in her car, and Massie decided to sit in the back seat, with Claire. As soon as Melody started driving, she plugged her iPod in and some Speed Metal song started blaring out of the car's speakers. The car smelled just like Melody did. It was a sweet, yet seductive, scent that Massie just couldn't place. It was as if Melody had come up with her own personal perfume. The seats weren't real leather, which surprised her, but the car had a nice and cozy effect-which the music took away from.

"Melody, what song is this?" Massie asked curiously. If she wanted to be more like her cousin, she'll have to accept this music sometime. So what if she was forcing it upon herself.

"This is "Painkiller" by Judas Priest. And, Massie, chill out. Kay, I can tell you're stressed, and I'm not going to give you some ridiculous, grunge tee shirt. It won't be some baggy shirt with a belt and leggings. My style is way better than that, don't doubt me. I can tell you're irritated."

"Whoah, how did you _do _that?" Claire asked, speaking for the first time this whole car ride.

"Yeah, how _did _you do that?" Massie repeated Claire's question.

"There's no trick. Look, I'm just good at reading people, and Massie, you're not that hard to read," Melody simply replied. Than it was a silent car ride, except for whatever song was playing (which, by the way, Massie thought it was ahn-noying to repeat the phrase "the ace of spades").


	11. Chapter 11

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Sunday, October 17**

**2:00 PM**

Melody, neatly, laid out seven tee shirts on Massie's bed. One tee shirt is the "example shirt" which is the tee shirt that Melody will be using to teach the girls how to make a rock shirt into a fitting women's shirt. The eighth, Melody's _Nightmare Before Christmas _one, was still in the bag. That one _was _a women's shirt.

"Claire, I just _knew _The Beatles and The Rolling Stones would be perfect for you!" Melody beamed, holding up a T-shirt in front of Claire. "And Massie, AC/DC and Guns N Roses look too perfect. I was debating whether I should get it for myself, but…well, it looked good on you, and I'm just _sooo _nice, so yeah."

"Well, what did you get for yourself?" Massie asked her in anticipation, as she tried to catch a peek at what Melody had bought herself.

"Ahb-viously Led Zeppelin, and then Iron Maiden's _The Trooper_," she answered, sounding nonchalant.

"What's the example shirt?" Claire curiously asked.

"It's a very simple Black Sabbath one-there isn't much on it, so we can do so much to it. I suggest you not use it, though, it won't look that great in the end…"

"Why do we need two shirts?" Massie asked.

"Why are we playing '20 Questions'?" Melody snapped. "I'll explain everything ah-gain," she huffed. "We have to incase we either: a) mess up or b) you change your mind."

"Oh, okay then," Massie answered, not really knowing _what _to say. _I wonder if this is how Kuh-Laire feels around me, _Massie thought to herself.

"Now, so you girls can get the idea of the kind of music you'll be listening to, I'll plug my iPod into my iHome, over there," she explained, as she pointed to the place where Massie's Bose CD player used to be. "I'll start out with my Black Sabbath songs."

"Why Black Sabbath?" Massie interrupted.

"Be-_cause_, that's the first shirt we're working on," she stated, as if it should be obvious. "So you guys don't look like hypocrites-I hate, hate, _hate _hypocrites-I'm gonna force this music on you, so you at _least _know what you're talking about."

Instantly, Massie's room was filled with the sound of rain, pouring on a deserted street. Then came some thunder, and a church bell; the thunder got louder, and then the bell started to die down. The room was filled with the sound of roaring thunder, and guitar and drums took the place of the stormy sounds, and the bell was heard faintly in the background. Finally, a slow voice, which sounded like Ozzy, started to sing. It was, in a way, slow paced, but it began, slowly, to pick up, and it sounded more and more like a metal song.

"Massie-Massie-MASSIE!" Melody could, faintly, hear the sound of Kendra's voice coming out of the intercom. She instantly lowered the music, and told Massie that she thinks her mom is calling.

"Mom?" Massie pressed the button and spoke into the speaker on the little white box.

"Honey, what's that music you're listening to?" Kendra began to interrogate Massie.

Massie knew where this was going, "Why, is it too loud?"

"No, honey, that's exactly the kind of music I need for Saturday," Kendra exclaimed into the intercom.

"Kend-Auntie Kendra," Melody began, before Massie could get another word in. "This song is by Black Sabbath-when they were with Ozzy Osbourne, you know, in the _verrryyyy _late 60s," she explained.

"Oh, perfect, Melody, honey. You're such a great help," Kendra praised her. "Can you tell me what the song is called?"

"'Black Sabbath'," Melody answered, quickly.

"Yes, I got that, but I need the name of the sooonnggg." Kendra's voice was strained.

"Yeah, and I gave you the name of the sooonnggg," Melody snapped, and mimicked Kendra. Massie and Claire began to snicker.

"So, the song is the same as the band?"

"Yes! Finally, you understand," Melody sighed.

"Oh, well, thank you," Kendra said, sounding irritated.

"No problem," Melody replied, getting the last word.

Nobody really said a word, and the only sound was the song that had just started. It was much faster than the other one. Fast paced guitar was coming from the right side of the room, because it was only coming from the right speaker. Then, as the bass and drums kicked in, the room was blasting with music, and Massie couldn't help but wonder if they could hear her-Melody's-radio in Claire's guesthouse.

"Can we work on the shirts, now?" Claire asked, breaking the tension.

"Sure," Melody answered. "Kay, first, we need this." She lifted her GREEN IS THE NEW BLACK tote bag (same as Massie's-Massie was proud of that). "In here, we have everything from Designer Matte Polly Lining fabric, to Bijioux Satin Charmeuse Fabric. We've got Designer Cotton Fabric, Designer Wool Blend Melton Brick-you name it, I might have it. No, but seriously dude, I've got well over 30 types of fabric here."

"And you fit that all into one tote bag?" Massie asked in awe.

"Nope, four," Melody stepped to the side, revealing a _Twilight _tote and next to that, a Prada Nappa.

"There's only three there," Claire pointed out.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Melody snapped. "The other one is right behind the mannequin."

"Well, why'd you do that?" Massie asked.

"To confuse you," she sarcastically replied. "I did that, because that one's got my best stuff in it. It's got the best fabrics, old clothes that don't fit me, et cetera."

"Oh," Massie said. "Well I like it." Massie was looking at the black Chanel tote. It was beautiful, and Massie felt stupid for getting the white. Hers was the exact opposite, color-wise. The bag in the corner was black quilted leather, with the white logo, a large open pocket in the back, and five silver feet at the bottom.

"Yeah, isn't it cute?" Melody asked Massie. _Was she asking for approval? _Massie thought.

"Yeah, I have the same, in white," Massie replied, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Oh, I saw that one. I liked black better," Melody then dismissed the subject. "Alright, let's get started."

As they worked on the Black Sabbath shirt, they listened to the rest of Melody's Black Sabbath songs. Then, Guns N Roses (which was only five or six songs). Next was The Beatles, and then, finally, Led Zeppelin. It was, actually, fun, and Massie and Claire were really enjoying themselves. Massie was feeling better than she had felt in a long time.

When the shirts were done, the girls were so proud of them. Even Massie thought they were cute. Plus, the fact that they did it by themselves made them so proud that they needed to show off. Melody in-sisted that they don't go around wearing them, just yet, and that, if they must show off, then they show off to their parents. So, at least this way their parents know what they're wearing to the party. Melody, also, thought that it would be a good idea for Massie and Claire to wear their shirts on Monday. Massie, of course, agreed. Not only did her cousin approve, but it's a great way to start a new trend.

"Melody, are you sure I should wear AC/DC to school?" Massie asked.

"Yes, I, personally, think that the Guns N Roses came out better. Claire, I think that The Rolling Stones came out better, so you two should save those for the party," Melody explained.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Block Estate**

**Kendra and William's Bedroom**

**Sunday, October 17**

**7:30 PM**

Massie was lying on her mother and father's bed (something her mother was hasty about). The bronze duvet cover was neat, and wrinkle free. The walls were the color of the ocean, and the carpet was a sandy brown. The bed was filled with chocolate brown pillows with gold stitching. The room had been redone (for about the third or fourth time this year).

"Massie!" Kendra snapped. "Why are you on my bed?"

"Sorry, I was waiting for daddy," Massie answered sweetly.

"Well, that doesn't change the rules."

"Fine, I'll leave then."

"Oh, no you don't, young lady," Kendra snapped at her daughter (something she has been doing a lot lately).

"Mom! Why are you always snapping at me now? What did I do wrong?"

"Massie, go to your r-"

Massie walked out of her parents' bedroom and grabbed her iPod. Her mother was still shouting when Massie blasted her iPod, until her couldn't hear anything except for the sound of some, random Iron Maiden song.

"What?" Massie snapped at nobody. She quickly pulled out the iPod and took a look at the screen. It said "2 Minutes to Midnight," Iron Maiden, _The Best of the Beast_. "Crap, this is Melody's iPod!" she sighed, "It'll have to do-I'm not going back to that nut house."

She walked outside, took off her old denim jacket, and laid it, neatly, on the ground. She sat down, as the music blasted in her ears.

"Ugh! It's not working-it's just not the same," she said, as she pulled one headphone out of her ear. "Let's see, does she have a-ny songs that can be useful?"

She scrolled through the list, and she wasn't having much luck. One of the first songs was "Afraid This Time". As she scrolled through the _B's_, she found a song title that was, oddly, familiar-"Back in Black".

"Wow, this is loud," Massie thought she said; she couldn't hear herself speak.

Feeling the crisp, fall air on her bare arms, and knees (ripped jeans are in…ah-gain) and listening to nothing but music was what she was used to. This was her "escaping" from her own home, without actually leaving. She wasn't sure why her mother was, all of a sudden, being so hard on her. Was it stress from the party? The song ended, and Massie told herself that if she didn't like the next song, then she would leave.

"_Shocker_," Massie said sarcastically, "I don't like the song."

"Bean, why is everything going wrong this year?" Massie asked her small dog, who was curled up in a ball on her bed. Her eyes were closed and her left ear started to twitch. She was asleep.

"You talk to your dog?" Melody appeared at the doorway.

"Ehmagawd!" Massie gasped. "Uh, no, I mean-"

"Chill, I talk to my cat," Melody admitted.

"Uh-um-oh," Massie stuttered, sounding relieved.

"So, how is everything going wrong?" Melody asked.

Massie, then, explained everything that she was embarrassed to admit before.

"Yeah, eighth grade sucked for me, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, eighth grade sucks."

"You're telling me."

"Don't worry, kid, I'll help you out."

"Will I get my friends back?"

"Think about it," Melody started, sounding wise, "how many times has, well, any of them back-stabbed you?"

"Well, Alicia has tried-how many times was it? Well, I dunno, a ton of times, I guess," Massie explained.

"Then do you really want her to be your friend again?"

Massie was silent. She thought about all the times Alicia had tried to take control. There was the time when she cheated in the Uniform Contest, when she stole her friends by lying, the time she tried to steal the starring role in _Dial L for Loser, _when she tried to get Connor Foley to bring her to the wrap party, the beginning of the year when she ditched Massie, and the boyfast, for Josh and his loser squad, and, finally, the "Cheer Alpha" crap that she's trying to pull.

"Hello, are you still mentally here, kiddo?" Melody asked, waving her palm in front of Massie's face.

"It's-it's just what you said, about Alicia," Massie slowly answered Melody.

"Yeahhh," Melody motioned for her to continue.

"She-she-she," Massie struggled," she was using me-for power, wasn't she?"

"You tell me."

"She was."

"Picture it this way: you're Julius, so don't let Brutes stab you again."

"Huh, that's funny, one of the first times she back-stabbed me, we were learning about J.C."

"Oh, I'm _good_!" Melody said.

Massie, without thinking, hugged her genius of a cousin.

"Hello!" Melody said with surprise.

"Aw, isn't that precious?" Kendra said, as she walked into Massie's room.

"Hey Kend-Auntie Kendra," Melody corrected herself.

"Melody, can you help me outside?" Kendra asked her.

"Um, okayyy-wait, help with what?" Melody asked.

"Music," Kendra answered.

"Ah," Melody said. "Where. Is. My. iPod?" Melody asked, as she looked through one of her many bags.

"Sorry," Massie said, handing her the iPod.

"That's cool," Melody forgave her. "Look, if you need help with anything, get your thoughts together, make a list if you have to, so I can help you."

As Melody walked out the room, looking fabulous, as always, Massie grabbed her purple Claire Fontaine notebook, and got to work.

**Person Problem Revenge/Solution**

-Alicia -Now the "Cheer -Cheer off  
Alpha" and probably -embarrass her  
the true alpha -steel her crush  
(well, not TRUE alpha)

-Dylan -Insists I'm too -Get her and Derrington to break up

-Kristen -Keeps ditching me -N/A  
-Took Layne's side  
-Possibly dating both  
Dempsey and Dune  
(and she promised me  
she'd hook me up with  
Dempsey)  
controlling  
-Still dating my ex

"Hopefully Melody's brilliance can help me come up with a 'solution' for Kristen," Massie said to Bean, after she finished constructing her chart.


	13. Chapter 13

**BOCD**

**Back Parking Lot/Trailers**

**Monday, October 18**

**8:00 AM**

Dylan and Derrick were walking together, waiting for class to start; Dylan could feel the tension. Just then, she saw a shiny, black Jaguar park. _Is there a new teacher?_ Dylan thought to herself, _one with taste? _Next, she saw a young woman step out. She couldn't _possibly_ be a teacher; maybe a student teacher? She looks like she could be in college. But, why does she look so familiar? She must've seen her somewhere-she's pretty enough to model. Dylan made a mental note to check her _Teen Vogue_ magazines.

Soon, Ms. Dunkle walked over to the mystery girl. This was either to greet her, or interrogate her. Derrick noticed that Dylan wasn't paying attention to his story about the time he tried to win Coldplay tickets on some radio show.

Dylan suddenly started to wander off, so Derrick decided to follow-he had nothing better to do. They were behind a bush, and at a safe distance. Mystery Girl couldn't see them, but they could see her. They heard Dunkle's voice, and they started to listen in.

"Excuse me, this parking lot is private. It's restricted, teachers only. So, you better have a good reason for being here, Miss…" Mrs. Dunkle started.

"Sousa, Ms. Melody Sousa," Melody started to answer. "Anyways, Burns told me to park here; IIII'mmmmm a guest," she finished in confidence.

"Oh! Miss Sousa, I'm terribly sorry! Yes, yes, yes, we've been expecting you. You may proceed," Ms. Dunkle apologized.

"Wait a second," Dylan said, thinking aloud, "didn't she say 'Melody Sousa'?"

"Uh, yeah, why?" Derrick asked, confused. He wouldn't take his eyes off of Melody, as she opened her car door, and blasted her radio. "Hey, she's listening to 'Highway to Hell'!"

Dylan put her hand over his mouth. "Sh!" she snapped. "Anyway," she explained. "Melody Sousa is Massie's older cousin. She moved to Wisconsin in the middle of the eighth grade."

"Well, there are some obvious differences between her and Massie," Derrick stated, matter-of-factly. "One, she's older; Second, she has better taste in music; and three, she's wayyy hotter than Massie is."

Dylan smacked his chest with the back of her hand. _Did he really just say "hotter than Massie _is_?" _Dylan thought. Then, she smacked his shoulder.

"Ow!" What'd you do that for?" he yelled.

Melody got out of the car. Dylan saw somebody in the passenger seat start to get out, but instantly sat back down. Melody leaned in towards him.

"Well, they're either kissing, or they're rreeeaalllllyyyy friendly people," Derrick joked.

"That's disgusting," Dylan concluded.

"Can I help you?" Massie stood over them, her stiletto-clad foot tapping. Dylan instantly stood, feeling slightly embarrassed; they hadn't spoken I over a week.

"What? Two people can't crouch on the ground?" Dylan asked, instantly regretting making the stupid comment.

"Oh, it's just the two of you?" Massie asked, sounding too sweet. "What happened? Did the rest of your nerd-herd ditch you?"

"Hey! Who are you calling nerds?" Derrick asked.

"You and your little friends, smart one!" Massie snapped.

"Stop it! You have no right to-"

Massie cut Dylan of, immediately, "Whatevs. Claire and I have some setting up to do," Massie dismissed the subject.

"It's not 'Claire and I,'" Derrick called, "It's _Me _and _Claire_!"

"I never thought you could get _that _dumb," Dylan heard Claire mumble.

Then, they saw Melody step out of the car. Melody started walking toward the building. Dylan ran to catch up to her. She was sooo glad she decided to wear her black Pumas.

"Hey, Melody, wait up!" Dylan called.

"Who is calling?" she asked, not even turning her head. Dylan liked the way she said that…it was so…unique.

"Hi, uh, do you remember me?" Dylan asked. Finally, Melody turned around.  
"Lemme guess," she started. "Um, you're the little carrot top that interrupted me, when I was listening to 'Pain' by Jimmy Eat World, right?" she said in a sickening sweet tone.

"Oh, right, sorry. I-I, uh, didn't see the head phones, and, yeah," Dylan tried. "I think you may have gone to school with my sister, Sarah Marvil?" she said, it sounding like more like a question.

"Oh right, Sarah. Yes, she _was _something," she started to remember. "Kay, well, it was…ummm….interesting, Sarah Marvil's sister, Dylan Marvil." She said _interesting_ very slowly, pronouncing each syllable carefully. Then, she walked away, her tight, black jeans, hugging her perky butt, as it swung side to side, along with her hips.

"Yup, that's Massie's cousin all right," Dylan said under hear breath.


	14. Chapter 14

**BOCD**

**New Green Café**

**Monday, October 18**

**12:30 PM**

"Hey, who do you think you are?" the chunky blonde girl screamed at Melody (her _first_ big mistake). Massie smiled, waiting for Melody to work her magic.

"Hmmm, who do I think I am?" Melody asked herself (sarcasm, ahb-viously), tapping her chin. "Well, _I _seem to be under the impression that I'm Melody Sousa, seventeen-year-old who knows how to kick some serious ass, but, what do I know? I'm only talking about myself, so, who knows?"

Okay, what's going on?" a brunette girl, with a dry, flat bob ran up to Chunky and asked what she was getting into.

"Melody here just rammed into me!" she whined. "And, she didn't even say _sorry_." She _attempted _to stare Melody down (_second _big mistake) but as soon as Melody's flickering amber eyes stared at the girl, shooting out little _hate-rays_, Chunky turned, and Massie saw her lip quiver a little.

"What can I say? You walked _right _into my path, and there definitely wasn't any room to walk around you, _that's _for sure," Melody snapped, her anger-filled face inches away from Chunky's.

"Are you calling me fat?" Chunky screeched.

"Well…I ain't calling you skinny, big ass."

"I'M ON A DIET!!!"

"Oh, well that changes everything."

"Really?"

"Nope," Melody snapped. "So, you're on a diet you said. Does it, by any chance, collect unemployment?"

"What? No. Wait, uh, no, why?"

"Because, it is _not _working for _you_," Melody snapped. She was the queen of comebacks, which is how Massie learned what she knows today.

Suddenly, Chunky ran towards the door, with salty, tear-stained, red cheeks.

"She could season her French fries with all the salt on _those_ cheeks," Melody whispered to Massie. Massie instantly started giggling. "You know, she may even loose, uhhh, I'd say .2 pounds." Massie burst out into hysterics.

"How could you _do _that to her?" Chunky's bad-hair-day friend asked.

"Kay, um, she ahb-viously can't handle a little constructive criticism. Now, normally I don't talk to _trash_, so BEAT IT, before I throw you in a dumpster."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." Chunky's little friend stared at Melody, and as soon as Melody took a step forward, she ran away. Everyone in the Café cheered, especially the boys.

"And, _that's _how it's done," Melody said, to no one in particular.

"That. Was. _Beautiful!_" Massie told her, wiping away a fake tear. "It's, like, art or something."

"It's mean," Claire retorted.

"Look, I dunno _what _makes a little girl think she can stand up to me. I warned her…"

"Be-sides, Kuh-laire, she totally deserved it," Massie defended Melody.

"Look, hun, that's survival," Melody added.

"I don't know why that girl even _tried _to start," Massie said.

"Well, I'm glad she did." Melody said.

"Huh?" Claire and Massie said in unison.

"Ahb-viously after seeing that, nobody will e-ver try ah-gain."

"Melody Sousa!" Burns shouted, as she walked in.

"What?!" Melody snapped at her.

"Oh no," Massie said.

"Uh-oh," Claire said.

"May I have a word with you?" Principal Burns asked Melody.

"Shoot," Melody answered.

"Well, to reason to be rude about this."

"No, I mean," she sighed. "I'm sorry," she said, holding back a mixture of anger and giggles. "Go awn."

"Oh, of course; it would be an honor if you did the school's broadcast for us."

"Ah, hell, why not?" Melody answered.

"Language," Burns reminded her.

"Sir, yes sir," Melody saluted her.

"That's one strike, Miss Sousa," she said.

"Or what? I get a detention?

"More like _suspension_."

"She's really getting old, isn't she?" she murmured to Massie. "It won't happen again, Sir. As you were saying, Sir!" This time she spoke directly to Principal Burns.

"Strike two, Miss Sousa," Principal Burns added. "Let's go."

Melody walked away, leaving Massie and Claire behind, laughing their heads off.

Burns punched in he code to open the door for the broadcast room.

"Ah, Alicia, you're early," she said.

"Yeah, Alicia, you're early," Melody repeated in a tone so sugary sweet, Alicia actually thought she could gain weight.

"You're never too early," Alicia answered.

"Well, today, you _are _too early, Miss Riviera. Melody has agreed to do the broadcast, so you may be excused now."

"What?" Alicia screeched her jaw dropping.

"Awww, aren't you ah-dorable?" Melody cooed. "What don't you understand, sweetie" Melody asked in the same kind of understanding tone that pre-school teachers use when a child doesn't understand what they're doing, or when it's time to go home or take a nap. "ME-IN, YOU-OUT. Do. You. Un-der-stannnndddd?"

"Uh-bu-I-uh," Alicia stammered.

"T-t-t-TU-DAYYYY, Alicia!"

"Fine, but, Principal Burns, do you mind if I try and help her out?" Alicia asked, trying to copy Melody's super sweetness, but it just didn't sound right. Melody giggled in the corner.

Melody let out some more of her musical chuckles and said, "Wow, Alicia, your voice is soooo _Splenda_."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Uh, HELLO! The tooooeee-daaaaal fake sweetness." She let out a fake sight," Maybe someday you'll be able to actually get sugary words to roll off your tongue…then you won't have to try so hard."

"I wasn't _trying too hard_," Alicia snapped.

"Please, hun, I could smell you brain from over here. Here's a little P.S. for you, thinking like that, will give you wrinkles by the age of 20. Good luck!"

"'Scuse me?" Alicia asked.

"Don't get your granny panties in a bunch. I'm just havin' a little fun."

"I do _nawt_ wear granny panties!"

"Oh, please, girls," Principal Burns started. "Stop the fighting, and Ms. Riviera, I think I speak for both of us when I say that comment was in-apropriate."

"Fine, kid, you wanna help, you can help."

"Alllrighttttt," Principal Burns approved, though it seemed like she wasn't sure about it. Then, she walked out, leaving the girls to themselves.

"Well, first thing's first," Alicia started. "The school is now _B_OCD, nawt just OCD."

"Do I _look_ like I'm stupid? I saw all those dudes cheering for me out there. I saw the construction going on across the street."

"Kay, well you can say BO if you'd like, Burns loves it when you say BO."

"I'll say it, but only because I know you're lying, and I know that Burns will HATE IT. And I repeat to you, do I look dumb to you?"

"No, it's just that-"

"_Con-tin-ue!"_

"Oh, right. Yeah, just basically say what's on your mind," Alicia lied smoothly.

"Will do, you bitchiness," Melody said, as if it were the highest form of a compliment. "Now, scoot your boot out of here. You are about to witness magic! Oh, and Alicia?"

"Uh, yeah?" she mumbled.

"The gray pull-up boots are sooo last season. Try to get something that's, oh, I dunno, In?"

Alicia gasped, again, and she wanted, so desperately to stretch. She had heard that stretching relieves most of the tension in your body, and she was so sure that that was exactly what she needed.

She simply tried to compose herself, lifted her chin, pulled her shoulders back, and turned around, as she headed for the door. She thought the pull up boots looked cute over her black super-skinny jeans and her cropped down, black bomber jacket. She _will _win Melody over. She will _not_ be treated like this. She walked out the door, trying to stop the babbling that was going on in her head. Was she going in-sane?

Melody started her broadcast:

"What's up, BO?" Laughter was heard all the way in the broadcast room. Oh yeah, and Burns was yelling…ahhh, music to her ears.

"So, BO, my little, uh, haha, _buddy_," she said sarcastically, "Alicia Riviera thought she was smart enough to screw me, so she wanted me to tell you what's on my mind. Now, that probably _would _be interesting an all, but some things are just too much for you. Anyways, I did happen to find a card here, which lists all of the upcoming events and whatnot. Alicia, nice try, but I _always_ win." She paused and there was more laughter.

Back in the Café, Massie and Claire, along with the rest of the student body, were laughing their heads off. Alicia, however, was turning as red as Chanel's Rouge Hydrabase Crème Lipstick in _Fire_.

Melody, then, started the actual announcements:

_The Briarwood Tomohawks make it to the championship. Be there, I mean it. Oh, don't be late. _(She let out a small chuckle.) _The game starts at 6:30 and _should _end at 8:30-_

"Thank Gawd that's over," Alicia said to no one in particular.

_Oh, and one more, quick detail. The reason the game should be ending a little later than usual is because of the two cheer-squads competing-THE TOMAHAWK DANCERS, and the Hear-nets_." She mumbled everything after Tomahawk Dancers.

"Kuh-laire, I guess we know the name of our cheer squad," Massie murmured to Claire.

_Finally, a little announcement of my own: If you wanna be a part of the hawtest clique at BOCD, got to table 17 for auditions. Four girls will be selected to be in the New Pretty Committee. Think about it ladies, ex-clusive sleepovers on Friday nights, that ev-er-y-one will be jealous of, VIP parties, the envy of every girl, the hearts of every boy-I would know-and, you will never be in the dark, when it comes to what's IN and what's OUT!_

_Peace out and rock on!_

"Kay, _that _should be it," Alicia tried to relax herself. "Wait, Dyl, did she say auditions?"

"Yes, yes she did," Dylan said, looking a little dazed and confused.

"I've gotta talk to Massie," Kristen said, as she left her seat at the table.

When she arrived, she was surprised to see that Melody was already there, along with a line of girls, going back, so the line was about the length of ¾ of the Café. Kristen cut to the front, before Massie had anyone sit.

"Massie, auditions, really?" Kristen started.

"Name please?" Massie asked, not even looking up. She had non-prescription glasses, her hair was tied into a neat bun, and her shirt was a white, silk button up, with a black Calvin Klein cami underneath. The top three buttons were undone.

"Please, ma'am, don't get rude-just, please, tell me your name or leave," Massie said, looking up. She was smirking, which showed that this was just a big joke to her. She was testing Kristen's patience.

Kristen sighed, loud and heavy, before speaking, to show her how annoying and infantile her little game was.

"My name is Kristen Gregory."

"Ah, Kristen, we were expecting you."

"Oh, uh, okay."

"Please, have a seat, Ms. Gregory," Claire said, giggling, and pointing to the seat across from her.

"Now," Melody started, "to be a part of this clique, there ware many rules you will abide by, and there are many things you must make up for." She sounded so sophisticated, and mature. Kristen was almost hypnotized as she listened to her speak.

"Look, I can explain everything to you, but you just gotta give me a chace," Kristen whined.

"Fine," Massie surrendered. _This is a trick_, Kristen thought to herself. _Massie doesn't just _give up_. What is she thinking?_

"Look, I'll pick you up after school. Explain ev-er-y-THING! _NEXT!_" Massie called up whoever was next.

"But wha-" Kristen was cut off, as Melody took her arm, and motioned for her to go back to her table. When she didn't move, she pulled on Kristen's arm, until her feet started to shuffle forward.

When Melody arrived at Table 18, she saw Dylan, Alicia, and Dempsey, chatting a little. "Excuse me," Melody interrupted their meaningless babble. "I think this belongs to you?"

"Kristen, how could you just take off like that?" Alicia asked. "I thought we weren't going to have anything to do with Massie."

"Leesh, you can't just tell me what to do, you're not in charge," Kristen snapped.

"Wow, somebody's a little feisty, arent' we," Dempsey said.

"Hey, who's jungle-boy over here?" Melody asked, snapping her gum.

"That's my boyfriend," Kristen explained.

"Ohhh, I see," Melody said, as she eyed Dempsey. "I don't see what the big deal is," she said, as she grabbed a baked chip from Kristen's bag, and walked off.

"What was that all about?" Dempsey asked.

"You really don't wanna get into that, hun," Melody called over her shoulder. When Melody got back to Table 17, she examined the line.

"Hey, you!" Melody yelled.

"Me?" an eight grade boy stepped out of the line. He was wearing the tightest jeans, and a Baby Pink Lacoste polo shirt.

"Hun, this is a girl-only clique. Sorry," she said, actually feeling bad for the boy.

"That's cool," he said, as he sulked over to his table. All of a sudden, every boy in the Café was laughing at him.

"HEY!" Melody called out to the Café. "DOES SOMEONE WANNA TELL ME WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"

"You know what," a skater boy answered.

Melody went over to the boy in the pink shirt, and whispered something to him. He whispered back. "So, are you saying that you're laughing at my Damien? You people sicken me!" she snapped.

Skater boy instantly turned pink and said, "What, no, he's by best friend, aren't you buddy?"

"Didn't you pick on me for two years?" Damien asked.

"You might wanna step away now," Melody warned him. He backed off. She ruled this school, and she's only gonna be here for the day. Massie was ecstatic.

"Massie, continue," Melody said.

"Next," Massie called. A girl dressed in head-to-toe Hollister stepped up. She had shiny hair, down slightly passed her shoulders, but she straightened her hair right through the tangles. She had boobs, almost as big as Alicia's, but her gut stuck out-it wasn't that she was fat, but, well, losing a few pounds couldn't hurt. She was wearing sneakers-not even a brand name. She had a clear and even complexion, and sparkling eyes, that were too small and too far apart. Her nose was small, but round, and her lips were thin, but she had this really long smile.

"Name please?" Massie asked her.

"Brianna-Brianna Brause," she answered.

"Kay," Massie agreed.

"NEXT!" Melody called. "Be-lieve me, you do _nawt _want her."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Brianna yelled.

"Oh, cry about it, why doncha!" Melody snapped.

Their hunt went on for the rest of the lunch period.


	15. Chapter 15

**Melody's Rental Jaguar**

**Somewhere**

**Monday, October 18**

**4:00 PM**

Massie watched outside, through the window to her right. She thought the images outside would calm her, but all it did was make her car sick, and vomiting is seriously unattractive. She looked straight ahead, but felt nothing but angst when she saw how happy Melody was with her new boyfriend. Why wasn't she good enough for Dempsey? What about Derrington? Even though she was over Dempsey and way over Derrington, she couldn't help but think what was wrong with _her_? She had to pull herself together.

"So, Kuh-risten, explain yourself," Massie demanded, as she turned to face Kristen.

"Look, Massie, there's nothing to explain. I didn't realize that I liked Dempsey until he told me that he liked me. End of story, _fini, finis, finito_."

"Mm-hm, yes, interesting," Massie started. "Now, why didn't you tell me, be-_fore_ you two got…oh, how can I put it…_close_?"

"Well, I was……afraid," Kristen admitted. She figured she was better off showing Massie her fear of her, rather than blowing it, and saying something that she may regret later awn.

"E-nough!" Massie snapped.

_Wow_, Finn mouthed up front.

"Dammit, just let the girls do her work. If you're able to stand Jasmine, than I think you can handle a 13-year-old," Melody said to him.

"Kristen, I _will _let you in the New Pretty Committee, awn two conditions."

"What are they?" Kristen whimpered.

"You have to join my new cheer squad, which Melody's helping with."

"Massie, do you have any idea why Alicia makes a better cheer-leader than you?" Melody asked Massie.

"NO!" Massie snapped.

"Because she's an air-head; seriously, dude, cheer leaders have so much hot air up there, that they could heat up a whole mansion."

Massie, Claire, and Kristen busted out, laughing, and Finn chuckled, so ahb-viously he doesn't like cheer leaders.

"Didn't you announce a cheer-off at lunch?"

"Didn't you hear me say Tomahawk _Dancers_?" Melody snapped.

"Is there a difference?" Claire asked.

"Yup; you don't get _pom-poms_, you don't wear those ugly skirts, and you don't wear those ugly sweaters and/or tank tops. Plus, you don't have to cheer. You just dance for the team. I got the idea from the _Boston Celtics Dancers_. Plus, there are so many possibilities for what you can wear. But, there's only one chance to dance, so we have to make it good. You, Massie, Kristen, and I will do some research. I used to take dance, so you can learn a lot of moves from me. We also need a little something I like to call _YouTube_."

"Ah-greed," Massie confirmed.

"Perf," Melody said.

"Massie! Wait, my mom's gonna kill me!" Kristen said. "I've got to go home!"

"Relax, it was all taken care of. We're on our way to the _Library_, because you're tutoring me in _Math_; which reminds me, she'll be calling pretty soon."

"Oh, okay then," Kristen relaxed herself. "Hey, uh, what was the second condition?"

"Right, thank you, Kuh-risten. Second condition: spy on Alicia. Simple as that, end of story, _fini, finis, finito_." Massie imitated Kristen. "Melz, can we go over names tonight?"

"Sorry, hun, I'm helping Kendra out tonight. That's the real reason in my being here."

"Oh, cool, well, maybe later?"

"Maybe."

"Kristen, Claire, my room," Massie said, as they pulled up, into the Block's circular driveway. "NOW!" she barked.

"Damn, she's loud," Finn said.

Melody shot him a _don't-you-day-one-more-word-or-we're-through_ look. Then, as if on cue, Kristen's cell phone rang.

"Oh, hi Mom…we just pulled up…yeah, we're at the library…a picture? Okay…I really don't think it's necessary…okay, okay, I'll send you a picture," Kristen agreed. Then, she shot Massie an _S.O.S_ look.

"Ah, Kristen, I always come prepared," Massie said. She pressed a few buttons on her phone and Kristen got a picture text.

Kristen looked at it, and thanked her alpha, and hero at this point. She sent the pic to her mom, and she was good to go.

They got out of the car, and headed up to Massie's room to get started on their next project.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Block Estate**

**Backyard**

**Monday, October 18**

**5:00 PM**

"I don't get it, man," Finn started. "Why do you have to help with this party?"

"Be-_caaaauuuuuse," _Melody answered, "I wanted to get the hell away from home."

"Well, why'd I come?" he asked.

"'Cause, I wanted you to come with me," she admitted.

"Good ta know," he answered.

"Yup, it is," she replied.

"What now?"

"I help Massie out. And not word about it, man. You know, she learns this all from me."

"Hey, whatever, man," he said, dismissing the subject. "Hey, remember, we're hanging out tonight."

"Oh, that's right. You've got your fake I.D, don't you?"

"Nah, I left it in Wisconsin," he joked.

"Ha ha, very funny," she said as she giggle-punched his arm.

"Ow," he said.

"Oh, common, that wasn't even hard."

"You don't know your strength."

"Sure, okay."

"Hey, I don't have to see those crazed chicks, do I?"

"No, you do not. But, don't call my cousin crazy."

"How old are they, anyway, fourteen, fifteen?"

"Thirteen, all of them, actually."

"What'd you look like when you were thirteen?"

"Older than thirteen; and that's all I'm gonna say about it."

"That's cool."

Melody and Finn went their separate ways. Melody was headed up to Massie's room. She grabbed a notebook out of her black Prada, and started scribbling some names and extra notes. By the time she got to Massie's room, she was finished.

"Heyyy," Melody greeted the girls at the door. "Look, I've got about fifteen minutes to get ready for later, so here's your stuff. Feel free to ask questions as I prepare myself."

"Later?" Massie asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm going out," she explained.

"With your boyfriend?" Claire asked.

"Of course," Melody answered.

"Ooh, you're so lucky," Claire said.

"I guess," she said, not caring the least bit about her date. _How did she do it? _Massie wanted to ask, but didn't have the guts to. "Kay, I'm gonna get dressed. When I'm done, I expect to be rated."

"Yeah," the girls said in unison, even though Melody hadn't asked them a question.

When Melody was finished dressing, she headed over to Massie's vanity to put on make up. Her hair was straightened to perfection. She swiped navy eye shadow on her lids and a thin line on her lower lash line. Then, she swiped to coats of mascara on her bottom and top lashes. A plumb blush and an almost red lip stick completed the look. She used a translucent powder on her lips to soak up shine and to keep the color in place.

She walked over to the girls. "Massie, you've been overly quiet. Any questions?"

"Uh, yeah, why'd you put down _Brianna Woodworth_?"

"Because she's ahb-viously a total follower, which means whatever you say, goes, and if she's no good, we'll get a replacement."

"Well, what about _Samantha Caborn_?"

"Oh, well, she's just so cute, you know? She's short and bubbly. But, besides that, she's pretty, but not pretty enough to out-pretty any of you, her bob frames her face perfectly, and her teeth are crooked. She has average size boobs - maybe a 36-A or a 32-B. She also said she has a lot of designer cosmetics, and she's got a lot of friends, that she says she's liable to break plans with, if she makes a better friend."

"Oh, I guess she's okay, but I'm not sure about Brianna."

"Well, what about _Victoria Taylor_?"

"She sort of just blends in with the scenery, because she's so quiet in school, and she's in the band."

"Oh, but Allison is cool. She keeps up with the latest trends, she doesn't wear braces anymore, and her hair is super cool, with her blonde highlights."

"Yeah, I like her. Kay, she's the first official member. Kristen, find her screename. Claire, I'm already signed in, if she's online, tell me. I'll tell you what to say," Massie started ordering them.

"Kay, we need four people, but this last person is a bitch, so I say just leave it at three, okay?"

"Sounds good to me," Massie agreed. "Just for the hell of it, who's left?"

"Mary Mello; _I _think she's a bitch, but I thought you'd like her. The only thing is, there is now _way _I can spend a week with that."

"Honestly, I've never even heard of her before," Massie said. She didn't care about her, if Melody didn't like her. "Kay, so Brianna, Sam, and Allison?"

"I'm thinking about Brianna. Nope, not feeling it anymore; yeah, who really wants a follower? You want someone who will always listen, but has their own personality. Isn't that why Leesh was so boring? She needed to follow your every move."

"Right! Yeah, she doesn't have a mind of her own," Massie concluded.

"Massie, you could've stopped at '…she doesn't have a mind...'" Melody said.

"Massie, she's online. What do I say?"

"I'll take over from here, ladies," Massie said, feeling her alpha power running through her body. She felt more energized than she does after downing a can of sugar-free Red Bull.

**MASSIEKUR: **IS THIS ALLISON?

**HIPHOPDANCER: **YEAH. HEYY, MASSIE 

**MASSIEKUR:** I HAV SUM GREAT NEWS! U R OFFICIALLY A MEMBER OF THE NEW PRETTY COMMITTEE (NPC) ;)

**HIPHOPDANCER:** OMG! NO WAY! THANKUTHANKUTHANKU!

**MASSIEKUR: **OUR INAUGURATION IS THIS THURS.

**HIPHOPDANCER: **I'VE GOT DANCE ON THURS.

**MASSIEKUR: **CAN U CANCEL JUST ONCE?

**HIPHOPDANCER: **YEAH, PROBLY

**MASSIEKUR: **COOLNESS, C U THEN!

"Kristen, can you find Sam's screename for me?" Massie called over her shoulder.

"Wait," Melody whispered. "Rate me…quietly."

"Kay," they whispered in unison.

They all gave Melody the once-over, looking at her Max Azria leather pants, turquoise Calvin Klein cami, and worn black biker jacket. She had Marc Jacobs gray suede boots that went halfway up her calves.

"10," Claire whispered first.

"Ah-greed," Kristen whispered next.

Massie knew she was a perfect 10, but you can't just give out 10s, so she settled for something slightly lower. "9.8."

"What does that average out to, like a 9.95 or something?" Melody whispered.

"Actually, it's," Kristen paused, "about 9.93."

"Works for me. See yah!" she said, grabbing her black Balenciaga, and headed towards her boyfriend.

"Massie, do you still want Sam's screename?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah, give it to me," Massie commanded.

"LOVEPEACEANDDREAMS," Kristen answered.

"Thank you."

**MASSIEKUR: **SAMANTHA?

**LOVEPEACEANDDREAMS:** MASSIE?

**MASSIEKUR: **YUPP…U'VE GOT A LONNNNGGG S/N, U NO THT?

**LOVEPEACEANDDREAMS:** UH-HUH. R U TRYING TO INSULT ME?

**MASSIEKUR: **PLS, IF I WAS INSULTING U, U'D DEFINATLEY BE HURT RITE NOW.

**LOVEPEACEANDDREAMS:** THEN WAT DO U WANT?

**MASSIEKUR: **U WANNA B PART OF THE NPC?

**LOVEPEACEANDDREAMS: **OF COURSE

**MASSIEKUR: **WELL, U GOT U'RE WISH.  MY HOUSE ON THURS. I'LL PICK U&ALLISON UP FROM SKOOL, ALONG W/ KRISTEN&CLAIRE.

**LOVEPEACEANDDREAMS: **YUSS! I CAN'T WAIT TILL THEN. YAYAYAY!

**MASSIEKUR: **U'RE SITTING TABLE 17 2MARROW.

**LOVEPEACEANDDREAMS: **I'VE ALREADY GOT A LUNCH TABLE…

**MASSIEKUR: **YEAH, IT'S TABLE 17

**LOVEPEACEANDDREAMS: **K, I GUESS

**MASSIEKUR: **PERF 

_MASSIEKUR IS OFFLINE_

**A.N. _SORRY FOR THE SUPER-LONG WAIT, GUYS. LOOK, SCHOOL JUST STARTED, AND I HAVE HAD ABSOLUTELY NOOOO TIME TO WRITE (WHICH IS REALLY PISSING ME OFF). I WANTED TO SAY SOMETHING, BUT I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE TIME FOR THAT. SO, YEAH. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOONER (LIKE NEXT WEEK) BUT I'M NOT SURE ABOUT THE TIME. I'LL HAVE A FIVE-DAY WEEKEND, SO I'LL PROBABLY HAVE TIME. HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND :)_**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Block Estate**

**Cabana #3**

**Thursday, October 21**

**6:30 PM**

Massie had the perfect outfit on, yet she couldn't help feeling down; she knew Dylan and Alicia hurt her, but new friends were nawt going to help her get through this. She didn't care what Melody said (after all, the girl isn't Gawd or anything). Just because Melody is an older alpha doesn't mean she's a smarter one. Maybe Melody could get over her old friends quickly, but Massie knew better than that. This was all wrong. She knew in her heart that her new _friends_ would never appreciate her new satin lavender blouse, shrunken gray blazer, black skinny jeans and gray boots. Did these girls really care about fashion? No, they're just cute faces; and cute doesn't get you anywhere.

Massie, thinking fast, sent out a new text to all the _new_ girls.

**MASSIE: **INAUGURATION OFF; BAD SUSHI

She felt that would do the trick, but of course handling these girls was like handling a new puppy-once you wave a treat in front of their big, hopeful eyes, they'll keep barking until they get it. However, Massie didn't care about them as much as she would if they _were_ puppies; she had to get tough.

**SAMANTHA: **THATS KEWL; WHENLL IT B?

**MASSIE: **ITS OFF…FOR GOOD

**SAMANTHA: **WUT? Y?

**MASSIE: **SRRY, SWEETIE U SHOULDA KNOWN BTTR THAN 2 GET UR HOPES UP

**SAMANTHA: **FINE, I DIDNT WANNA B PART OF UR CLIQUE ANYWAY

**MASSIE: **YES U DO…EVERY1 DOES NOW, CALL HERE AGAIN ND I WILL APPLY 4 A RESTRAINING ORDER.

The rest of the girls had the same reaction, and as Massie turned each one down, she felt more and more in charge and on top of things. This is how things should always be. So she won't apologize to Alicia or Dylan-she doesn't have to. But she knows they will, and when they do, she'll be willing to accept them with open arms.

It shouldn't be too much longer now anyway-the Heat-Nets broke up as soon as the cheer off was announced. Thank Gawd, because Massie was not up for training cheer leaders again.

**_Sorry for the huge wait; for a while, I was considering giving up on the story, but I hate not finishing things. This is just a little tid bit of the story but I thought it would be good to get something up here. (plus, it shows the turn the story's going to take/Massie's change of heart). Oh, and does anyone but me think her cousin's character is a bit controling?_**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Marvil Home**

**Dylan's Bedroom**

**Friday, October 22**

**8:00 PM**

Dylan and Alicia were both expecting invitations to Massie's big party; they were the only ones who didn't get invites-even Josh got invites. He offered to try to get Alicia, Dylan, and Derrick in, but Dylan knew better than to just let him do that. She and Alicia were sure there would be some sort of security there-and they agreed that it was a lot more embarrassing to show up at a party and not get let in than it was to not be invited.

"Well, we can't show up at the gate with Josh…"Alicia started brainstorming. "But we could probably sneak in somewhere-how much security do you think is there? Besides, if we do get in, all we have to do is avoid Massie and we're golden; everyone will think we were invited and-"

"Leesh, stop while you're ahead," Dylan said. "We need Massie and you know it. I mean, look at us; we're sitting in my bedroom alone, trying to think of how we can sneak into Massie's party while trying to avoid her. You miss her and you know it."

"I do not!" Alicia said defensively while avoiding Dylan's eyes. "I do not," she repeated softly, looking at the floor.

"Well, I do…" Dylan muttered.

"Yeah, I do too," Alicia admitted, feeling any leftover alpha energy drain from her body quickly. "But…we have to wait for her to apologize to us." She spoke slowly and clearly.

"Massie's not going to apologize-she's a true alpha, someone everyone will try to be but won't be able to; she still has power."

Alicia sat there, listening to her friend's words; she sounded so sure. "Well, if we apologize, she'll just keep controlling us and everything will go back to normal."

"Alicia, Massie's not stupid; I think she'll figure out that we're sorry and that if we were given more freedom, none of this would have happened. And if she just gives us a chance to apologize and explain, I'm sure she'll understand," Dylan explained, her voice getting softer towards the end.

Alicia sat, shaking her head; she wasn't doing it in a mean way-more of a _what-are-we-going-to-do_ sort of way. "So, we get into the party and try to _find_ Massie? And then what-pray she won't kick us out?"

"Who says she doesn't have a heart?" Dylan asked, only half-joking.

"Welll…" Alicia started. "How does one dress for a Decade's Party?"

Dylan squealed and Alicia giggled as they planned everything out. Dylan snagged an invite from Jessica (a faceless girl in her US History class). They instantly started looking at online stores, trying to find just the outfit that would twist the all decades and still make them look hot.

_**Yeah, it's another short chapter, I know. That's probably how I'm going to do it from now on-I'll update more often, but the chapters will be shorter. Don't worry though, the story will be finished and I won't skip out on details. It's easier for me to keep track this way. Plus, now I can update between anything I've got going any particular day. **_

**_(Reviews are always read and appreciated. Love you guys 3)_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Note: this chapter is more descriptive than narrative. Also, I was trying to incorporate more pop music now that Massie has finally found herself (and I doubt Massie would continue listening to hard rock). I love Michael Jackson, the Beatles, The Who, Led Zeppelin, and I am okay with the Cars. I cannot stand Madonna and the Go-Go's, however Madonna was huge in the 80s and I think the Go-Gos had a hit or two so...yeah. _**

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Saturday, October 23**

**3:30 PM**

Massie was in her bedroom, doing some last-minute research on 80s fashion: she watched the extremely corny music videos, listened to all of the horrible music, and even looked at one or two 80s make up tutorials (not that it was any added help to her-as soon as she saw a look she wanted, she could copy it and make it hers in no time). She even Googled fashion magazines from the 80; she knew the exact look she wanted.

She was going for something along the lines of Bobbie Brown, Christie Brinkley, and Carol Alt, except younger, more fashionable, and not nearly as slutty. She quickly looked out her window to see how Kendra was going, setting the party up on her own.

So far, all she could see was a large, black stage in the far back of the yard next to the pool; the stage lights were being tested. Massie saw flashes of yellow, red, blue, green, purple, white, orange, pink, and all the colors in between. The stage was for different tribute bands/artists. They had one for the Beatles, The Who, Led Zeppelin, Madonna, Bon Jovi, the Cars, and Def Leppard (unfortunately, nobody could get a hold of any of the real guys).

Several 18" flat screen TVs were being set up along the tables and hanging up on trees. Piles of what looked like blank DVDs were all over the place as a nerve-wracked Kendra sorted through all of them. There were heavily built men lifting boxes of God-knows-what wherever Kendra or Melody (still not dressed for the party yet) pointed to. On occasion, Melody would bark orders at some guy and he would nervously stop and, obediently, do exactly whatever she told them to do (after all, what man wouldn't do what a beautiful young woman told them to do?).

Massie got back to her vanity; she started doing her make up.

"Gawd, Bean, why did women in the 80s wear such tacky make up?" Massie asked her always listening puppy.

Bean yapped once, as if agreeing that the make up was cakey.

"At least _I_ can make this stuff look good," Massie stated, making herself feel better.

Bean stood up, barked twice, and wagged her tail. Massie interpreted that as Bean saying she was beautiful.

She applied a bronzy-pink blush on the apples of her cheeks (she refused to go all the way up to her temples); she outlined her lips in a dark lip liner and a slightly lighter shade of lip stick (she stuck with the bronzy-pink/orange/red shades, trying to make the 80s cuter). She lined the inner rims of her eyes (and the outer corners) with black eye liner (making her lashes look fuller) and got to work on her eye shadow. She applied a white color to her inner corners and a light gray/blue color one her outer corners (going slightly above her crease). She blended everything perfectly and applied several coats of mascara before she was ready.

She had downloaded some music to help her get into the mood; her playlist started with "Billie Jean" by Michael Jackson and ended with "We Got the Beat" by the Go-Gos.

By the time she put the final touches on her outfit and curled/teased her hair, she was ready to check out how everything looked outside.

_**The next chapter(s) will be about the party and more drama will begin and then end. Who knows what I'll do? Well...I do. ;) Thank you to everyone who has stuck to this story. **_


	20. Chapter 20

**The Guesthouse**

**Claire's Bedroom**

**Saturday, October 3**

**4:00 PM **

Claire was pacing; Massie should have been here by now. This is a disaster. She stopped in front of the mirror and took a look at herself-she cringed and turned away. Her hair was black, her face was white with whiskers, and she was wearing platform boots-could this be any worse?

Before moving to Westchester, Claire would have had no problem dressing up as a demented cat from some old rock band-as long as the rest of her family was dressing up the same way. There are four members in the band and four members of her family and it would have been perfect-if they were back in Florida. Now, Claire felt tacky and out of place (like when she dressed up as Blossom from the Power Puff Girls last Halloween while Massie looked evil and fabulous as a sexy devil).

She quickly IM'ed Massie one more time; she didn't care if her status was still _Away: getting ready for my ah-mazing party; b jealous _.

**CLAIREBEAR: MASSIE WHERE R U? DESPER8! **

**MASSIEKUR:**_** AUTORESPONSE-AWAY: GETTING READY FOR MY AH-MAZING PARTY; B JEALOUS **_____

**CLAIREBEAR: CUMMON! S.O.S! S.O.S! S.O.S!**

Even after Claire finished typing, she continued to hear tapping. She quickly turned around.

"Ehmagawd!" Claire gasped. Massie was standing right behind her, tapping her tall, bronze pump-clad foot.

"Kuh-Laire, did you just send me yet another emergency IM?" Massie asked impatiently.

"Uh, yes," Claire admitted shyly.

"So, you said there was a problem?" Massie started, the phrase sounding more like a question. She still hadn't looked at Claire.

"Maybe if you turned around…" Claire's voice dropped at the end of her statement.

Massie, slowly, turned around; she looked like an 80s fashion model with her bronze pumps with the small black bow in the back, black leggings, and mini piano-blouse tunic top. Claire felt like an even bigger LBR.

Massie gasped. "Ehmagawd, ehmagawd, ehma_GAWD_!"

"I know," Claire agreed. "It's horrible; I tried to convince my parents to let me wear something else but they had their hearts set on this stupid 'Peter Criss' costume," Claire sobbed, using finger-quotes around the name Peter Criss since neither she nor Massie knew who that was.

Massie sat down, carefully, on the corner of Claire's bad, tapping her finger on her chin while she thought. After about a minute of thinking, she screamed, "TODD!"

"Why are you calling-"

Todd burst through the room, interrupting Claire's interrogation. Todd had an outfit similar to Claire's except his "hair" had a little ponytail in it, he looked less like a cat and more like a little demon, and he was sticking his tongue out.

"Todd, did you invite Nathan to the party?" Massie cooed sweetly.

"Yeah, why?" Todd asked suspiciously.

"Do you think he would like to match your little, er, costume there? You know, so the two of you would, um…" Massie stopped, seeing Todd's face light up a bit.

Todd ran out of the room screaming, "MOM! DAD! MOM! CAN I ASK YOU A QUESTION! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?"

"Massie, I don't know how that will solve anything…" Claire started.

"Quick, we have to find your parents-and take that wig off before you go out, puh-lease!" Massie commanded. Claire's stomach danced in anticipation-her alpha was going to get her out of one ugly mess.

As soon as the girls found Claire's mother, Massie began talking.

"Follow my lead," Massie whispered in Claire's ear right before approaching Claire's mom. Todd was right behind the two girls.

"Um, Mrs. Lyons, can I ask you a very serious question?" Massie asked in the innocent tone she always reserved for parents and teachers.

"Oh, anything Massie," Mrs. Lyons answered.

"No! I have a question! I got here first! MOM!" Todd interrupted, whining and yelling.

"Todd, sweetie, I'm sure it can wait," Mrs. Lyons said. "Massie, go ahead."

"Oh, no, Todd can go first," Massie said kindly. "After all, he is your son."

"Oh, well aren't you sweet?" Mrs. Lyons gushed.

Claire knew this had to be part of Massie's plan because, well, when is Massie Block this kind to anyone that isn't a GLU? And even then…

"Mom? Can Nathan be part of Kiss like me and you and dad and Claire? He said he has a costume-the one of the cat-and all we have to do is kick Claire out! I mean, nobody's _really_ gonna miss her anyway," Todd rambled.

"Hey!" Claire interjected.

"What?" Todd asked.

"Mrs. Lyons," Massie started, the only one there who was still keeping her cool. "I was hoping that Claire could dress like me, you know, because we're such good friends and all. So, if Nathan wants to be part of you, er, band, then you should let him."

"Claire, is that what you want?" Mrs. Lyons asked Claire.

Claire was silent for a few seconds. Then she admitted shyly to her mother, "Yeah."

"Well, sweetie, why didn't you just say so? Go ahead and dress up with Massie."

"Thanks, mom, love you!" Claire said excitedly, kissing her mother's cheek.

After Claire washed off all of the face paint and changed into some sweats, she stepped out of her bathroom and into her bedroom where Massie had laid out some clothes for her to wear. She loved it when Massie gave her clothes to wear-she always knew wearing anything Massie-approved would be approved by everyone.

Claire, hastily, slipped on the light, high-wasted super-skinny jeans, white cowgirl boots, and a blue and white abstract-flower printed shirt (with three-quarter-length sleeves). It was comfy and casual and perfect for Claire.

Claire felt a small something in the pocket of her jeans. She reached into her pocket and dug out a small tube of lip gloss-Gummy Bear flavored Glossip Girl. Claire felt touched; how often would Massie give away a good flavor of Glossip Girl? Of course she'll probably just say something like, "Whatevs; it's way too sweet for me anyway" if Claire brought it up.

So, before she headed out to see how everything outside looked, she swiped some shimmery baby blue eye shadow on her lids, a little mascara on her lashes, and put a few extra sticky coats of her new favorite lip gloss on.

"This is so much better than dressing as a cat," Claire told her reflection as she took one last look at herself.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Block Estate**

**Backyard**

**Saturday, October 3**

**6:50 PM**

Massie was standing in front of her full-length mirror, tilting her head as far to the right as she could, examining her outfit for last-minute touch ups. Tilting her head was the closest thing she could get to another person's point of view; she tried to look at herself from someone else's critical point of view. Her shirt was perfectly neat and in place, her leggings fit her perfectly, her pumps were tall and a cute twist on the classic 80s pump; she had a stack of thin gold bangles on her right arm and wide, thick gold hoops dangling from her ears.

"I am so totally a 10," Massie said (more to herself than Bean, but Bean barked in agreement anyways).

Massie took a look at her phone as soon as she heard Lady Gaga's "Paparazzi" playing. It was a text message from Kristen.

**KRISTEN: **BAD NEWS

**MASSIE: **MORE MAMA DRAMA? LOL

**KRISTEN: **NOT FUNNY

**MASSIE: DONT **WORRY IVE GOT CLOTHES 4 U 2 CHANGE IN2

**KRISTEN: **IF MY MOMS COMING TO THE PARTY HOW WILL I GET AWAY W/ IT?

**MASSIE: **DONT WORRY ILL TAKE CARE OF EVRYTHING; MEET ME AT CABANA #3 K?

**KRISTEN: **FINE THX

And with that, Massie snapped her phone shut.

"Time to head out, Bean," Massie announced to her puppy as she picked her up. Bean barked in anticipation.

Bean looked ah-dorable with her big, purple bow on her right ear, her black shirt that said MADE IN THE 80S in neon colors, and purple tutu (all perfect puppy-size).

Massie stopped at the door leading to the backyard and took a deep breath; it was time for her grand entrance. She, gracefully, opened the door and sauntered into the backyard; she was careful about her heels sinking into the grass and made sure nobody would know how much it really bothered her. She held Bean tight as she pushed her way through a crowd of colorfully-dressed adults.

Middle-aged men and women dressed as hippies with flowers in their hair; wearing bell bottoms and disco shirts (or dresses); and guys wearing thin ties, suit jackets with the sleeves rolled up, and women wearing neon skinny jeans and leggings, tutus, and off big, fluffy sweaters. Outfits that would normally be regarded as beyond tacky were suddenly considered cool and cute.

Massie saw her mother frantically trying to find something to perfect, making sure that this was the greatest party she had ever thrown. Her father was trying to calm Kendra down and getting her to enjoy the party.

"Hi Daddy," Massie said as she got close to her dad.

"Massie, don't you look beautiful," William said hugging his daughter close.

"What's mom stressing out about?" Massie asked.

"Who knows," William chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. "Go on and have fun." William told Massie as soon as they finished laughing. "I think I see your cousin over there."

"Kay," Massie said, strutting away.

Massie saw Melody standing next to her boyfriend, looking at some footage of Led Zeppelin on one of the many flat screens. She looked annoyed with the music playing ("Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" by Wham). Massie caught the end of what Melody was ranting about.

"All I'm saying is if they're going to play footage of Led Zeppelin, they should be playing Led Zeppelin."

"Yeah, but that screen's playing footage of AC/DC, and that one's playing the "Thriller" music video, so I really don't think the videos are influencing the music," her boyfriend tried explaining.

"I know that," Melody started. "But you know how much I this song."

Melody had her soft brown curls down, hanging loosely by her elbows, perfectly glossy with a hippie-style headband. She wore no makeup except for soft pink blush, shimmery pink eye shadow, mascara, and an orange-tinted lip gloss. She was wearing a pink Led Zeppelin shirt that said "Whole Lotta Love" and light-wash flare jeans with a Rolling Stones distressed leather belt. An Ozzy Osbourne guitar pick necklace hung around her neck and bounced around in front of her cleavage. She seemed about three or four inches taller thanks to her white 60s Go-Go boots. Somehow, Melody was able to mesh all three decades together and look good doing it.

Only one thing bothered Massie-the fact that Melody expected her to wear one of the rock shirts they shredded up, yet Melody wasn't wearing one.

"Melody," Massie called, as she put Bean down. Bean ran up to Melody's boyfriend (who was literally wearing jeans and an AC/DC shirt) and started barking. "What happened to your rock shirt?"

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same question," Melody shot back.

"I had my own outfit plans," Massie said powerfully. She felt more energized than she did after downing a can of sugar-free Red Bull.

"Good for you," Melody congratulated Massie, her warm eyes flickering with delight.

"Wait, what?" Massie asked sounding as confused as ever. She didn't care at this point about not sounding like an out-of-the-loop LBR. She wanted to know why Melody was so happy.

"Sweetie, that was a test," Melody explained. "See, when I was your age, if someone older than me told me to wear something I would have worn it; now that I am older, I realize that that isn't right. I'm much smarter than I was then. You are strong-stronger than I was when I was your age."

"So, that whole thing was a joke?" Massie asked. "Oh, thank Gawd, because I was really losing faith in you," Massie said as she took off.

Massie got to the cabana to meet Kristen; Kristen was already sitting inside cabana #3, waiting for Massie.

"Massie! I am so glad you're here," Kristen said smiling. "Look at the disaster my mother calls clothes."

"Well it doesn't matter because now that your real mother is gone, your fashion fairy _gawd_mother is here," Massie announced. She stepped in, holding her favorite back-up outfit for Kristin. "If you don't like this," Massie started, referring to the teal sequined tube top, dark-wash denim jacket, matching skinny jeans, and teal pumps, "then we can always go with the backup outfit-which is inside."

"No, it's fine," Kristen said.

"But wait, there's more," Massie announced like a game show host. "You also get a tangle of crucifix necklaces and a rosary-very "Like a Virgin"-Madonna-like (and mom-approved)-and of course one of those headbands with a bow-again, very Madonna-like. Remember, we're trying to make tacky cute."

"Wow, Massie, thanks," Kristin said.

When Kristen finished changing, Massie took a step back to admire her work. Kristen looked ah-mazing. "Make sure you roll up the sleeves on the jacket a little-that's how they used to wear it," Massie ordered. Kristen did it. "Perfect."

Kristin's stomach and arms (up to the elbow) were exposed, and one of the crucifix necklaces reached her belly button. She looked so totally 80s; Massie really was a fairy gawdmother.

The girls set out to find Claire; as soon as they did, they made their official entrance and got everyone's attention. They were the center of attention as they walked passed dozens of admirers, occasionally stopping to talk to someone who would compliment them and ask them where they got their clothes and blah blah blah.

All of a sudden, a very muscular man wearing sunglasses came over to the girls and whispered something in Massie's ear. All of a sudden Massie's expression hardened…


	22. Chapter 22

**The Block Estate**

**Backyard**

**Saturday, October 3**

**8:00 PM**

A very muscular man wearing sunglasses came over to the girls and whispered something in Massie's ear. All of a sudden Massie's expression hardened.

Masse, quickly, composed herself, plastered on a big, fake smile and said to the man, "Well, why are you telling me? It's your job to get rid of anyone who tries to crash."

"Yes, but they said they were friends of yours…" he looked nervous. "Should I talk about this with Mrs. Block?"

"Make sure they don't get in, and if there are anymore problems, take it up with my mom," Massie snapped quickly.

"Yes, ma'am," he answered.

"What was that about?" Claire asked.

"Oh, nothing," Massie said through her smile. "It's all taken care of."

"Good, so now we can _paaarrr-tayyyy_!" Kristen shouted excitedly. Everyone cheered.

"Of course, of course," Massie said, still smiling; except this smile was genuine.

So what if Dylan and Alicia tried crashing? They failed. Besides, her real friends were here, supporting her.

As soon as the girls started dancing to Michael Jackson's "Don't Stop Till You Get Enough", someone came over running, yelling, "Massie; Massie, hey!"

"Ehmagawd, what now," Massie muttered. She gracefully spun herself around to see who it was.

"Hey," Josh said. "I'm glad you're here."

"Well, it is my house…my party…so, yup, I'm here," Massie answered him, a bit aggravated.

"Well, uh, do you want to dance?" he asked.

"What about Alicia," Massie asked, her voice oozing faux-innocence. Kristen and Claire's eyes were wide, as they watched and listened silently.

"What about Alicia?" Josh asked.

Kristen and Claire both gasped at the same time.

"She _is_ you're girlfriend…"

"She isn't here though," Josh answered.

"Hm…" Massie thought for a while. All of a sudden, Claire and Kristen saw Massie smile-that evil smile she had when she had a plan. The corners of her mouth practically curled up. "Hold that thought for just one second, will you Josh?"

"Sure thing," he answered excitedly. He had the goofiest smile on his face and he really just looked like a dumb kid.

Massie, easily, tracked down their security guard who told her the news about Dylan and Alicia trying to break in.

"I changed my mind," she announced to him as soon as she got within earshot.

"Huh?" he asked dumbfounded.

"I _changed_ my _mind_," Massie insisted. "You can let the two LBR's who tried to break in into the party. Send them to the dance floor-that's where I'll be."

"Sure thing, Ms. Block," he answered. And then he was off.

Masse sauntered back onto the dance floor and joined Claire, Kristen, and Josh.

Kristen whispered to Massie, "What are you planning?"

"You'll see," she whisper-snapped back.

Kristen and Claire both looked at each other nervously. Claire bit her thumb nail and Kristen twisted an already perfectly curled ringlet around her finger until the top it started to turn purple.

Massie saw Alicia and Dylan make their way over to the girls…and Josh. It was too perfect-Josh wanted Massie, Massie wanted revenge, and Kiss's one disco hit "I Was Made for Loving You" started playing.

As soon as Alicia caught sight of Massie, Massie grabbed Josh's hands and the two began dancing together like there was no tomorrow-Josh was unaware of Alicia's presence until he heard a loud, shocked gasp. He turned his head and his mouth hung open in shock, Dylan shook her head in disbelief, Alicia could not move, and Massie, devilishly, smiled at Alicia-her eyes shooting daggers straight at Alicia, making her run off.

Josh, not knowing what to do or what just happened, stood still. Dylan ran after Alicia.

"Thanks, Josh, you were a great help," Massie started, "but you can go now. We're all done here."

"Wait…you-you used me?" Josh asked. "You mean, all week Griffin and I have been fighting over who you would choose-me or him-and when I actually think you chose me, you were _using_ me?"

"Wait, what does Griffin have to do with anything?" Massie asked, dismissing the fact Josh was hurt.

"Never mind," Josh mumbled. Then, he chased after Alicia.


	23. Chapter 23

**The Block Estate**

**Backyard**

**Saturday, October 3**

**9:00 PM**

After the whole Josh incident, the party seemed to have been going smoothly. Massie had gotten her revenge, she was having a great time, and most importantly…all eyes were on her (and for good reasons). Yes, she looked stunning, yes she had her two pretty friends with her, and yes she was an ah-mazing dancer. She had everything that night-so why didn't she feel satisfied?

Of course, it is difficult to satisfy Massie Block, but if she had gotten her revenge, shouldn't she feel better?

Kristen hip-checked Massie; then she whispered, "Massie, why aren't you dancing?"

"Huh?" Massie said in a daze. She had gotten lost in her own thoughts for a while. She instantly started her dancing again. Then, she felt her phone vibrate.

"A text from…Dylan?" Kristen said (the statement coming out more like a question). Her head was hovering over Massie's phone.

**Dylan: **y r we fighting?

**Massie: **wut do u mean?

**Dylan: **where can we meet?

**Massie:** cabana #3

**Dylan: **ill b there

"Come on," Massie said to Kristen and Claire.

Massie thought she heard Claire ask, "Go where? Why aren't we dancing?" but she was already too far away to hear her clearly.

Kristen and Claire jogged up behind Massie and followed her like puppies. And speaking of puppies, Bean came running alongside Massie. Massie caught sight of the cabana as soon as she got close enough but someone got right in her path.

"Uh, hey, Massie," a nervous Griffin greeted her.

"Hey," Massie responded, timidly. She wasn't sure why she sounded more nervous than annoyed; unfortunately her voice had a mind of its own.

Maybe it was because there was something different about Griffin: he seemed a bit taller; he wasn't as thin or gangly-in fact, Massie could see one of his small biceps flex when he gave her an awkward wave; his hair was no longer gelled up in little spike-his black-as-night hair hung down, almost covering one of soft, navy blue eyes; he made skinny jeans, Converse, and Metallica shirts look cute. Her list could go on, but she didn't have the time to think about it anymore. She had more important things to do (not that she wouldn't get back to him later).

"Um, are you busy?" he asked. Massie could have sworn his voice cracked a little, but she couldn't tell.

Massie didn't know what to say; she didn't want to say yes, and make him think she wasn't interested (she didn't even know she was interested until now). However, she had no choice. "I am in the middle of something right now…but I promise I'll find you later, kay?"

He looked down at his shoes; he thought he had been turned down. "Yeah, sure; whatever." And with that, he walked away.

The girls walked over to the cabana. It was easy to spot Dylan standing in front, her mess of red curls teased to epic proportions. Massie had to admit, Dylan looked good-really good. Her hair was teased; her make up was perfectly bright for the occasion, and her outfit was-almost-flawless. Although she looked cute in her hot pink, off-the-shoulder shirt, open denim vest, matching skinny jeans, and cowboy boots, the outfit didn't scream Pretty-Committee-Dylan; it was an outfit that would be rated about a 9.1 (in the eighties of course), but it just didn't seem like something Dylan would put the time into pick out. Nevertheless, she looked great; Massie, mentally, rated her solid 9.0.

Massie, quickly, reglossed, fluffed up her curls, and spritzed a bit of Chanel No. 19. She was ready.

"So, is it just you?" Massie said as soon as she got near Dylan. She did not want to waste time with awkward _hellos_.

"Leesh is in the cabana," Dylan explained, obviously wanting desperately to get down to business.

"So, what did you want to say?" Massie asked, lifting one of her eyebrows up in anticipation for what was coming.

Dylan looked at Massie for a while. Then, she finally parted her red lips and spoke, "Look, Alicia was in there crying for a while, okay?"

Massie was shocked. "What, she wants an apology?" Massie asked sarcastically.

"I don't know what she wants," Dylan sighed. "I'm not sure if I can speak for her anymore, but I do want to say something."

Massie raised her eyebrows in a _go-on_ kind of way.

"Look, I'm sorry we fought. I'm not sure if Alicia feels the same way, but I know _I_ want to be friends again," Dylan apologized. "But if Alicia doesn't apologize, _please_ don't expect me to stop being friends with her," she practically begged.

Massie opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Alicia stepping out of the cabana. Before anyone said anything else, Massie examined her outfit: black heeled sandals, red tights, a black mini skirt, a white tank top and a vintage Ralph Lauren blazer in black; it rated a 9.1.

"Mass, I know why you did what you did," Alicia started. "I know you don't like Josh. And I know you have no reason to apologize." Alicia was saying the magic words and it was filling Massie with joy. "What I'm saying is…I want to be friends again."

Massie just stared at Alicia. _Dylan said sorry, why didn't Alicia? Is she too proud?_

Alicia interrupted Massie's train of thought. "Massie," she paused and took a deep breath, "I am seriously sorry."

A Cheshire Cat smile slowly spread across Massie's face.

"Forgiven?" Alicia asked with her arms outstretched waiting for Massie to give her a hug.

"Forgiven," Massie answered hugging her best friend.

Everyone was happy now. Josh and Alicia made up, somehow Derringon-or Derrick, whichever you prefer-managed to find Dylan, Cam was holding Claire's hand as they simultaneously swayed to the soft, beautiful rhythm of Led Zeppelin's "All My Love", and Kristen was waving frantically to Dempsey so he could find his way over to their little group of friends.

Everyone had someone except for Massie. That's when it hit her.

"Hey, you guys enjoy the party. I've gotta go help Melody with something," Massie lied as she started sprinting into the crowd of dancing teens. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to her twisted cousin.

Why did she ever look up to her? _Maybe because last time I saw her I was seven_, Massie thought to herself.

She stopped and thought for a moment: Massie was seven and Melody was eleven. Massie was dressing her favorite Barbie doll. Melody said she knew what was more fun than dressing up Barbie dolls. Melody started going through her knew make up and taught little Massie how to make your eyes look bigger and your lips look fuller.

Ever since she was seven years old, Massie made sure to look at all of the magazines she could find so she would know exactly how to put on make up when she was old enough. _I do a better job than Melody now_, she thought to herself.

She shook away the memories; that wasn't what she wanted on her mind right now. She only wanted to think of one person: Griffin.

She hated that she liked him, that he made her knees weak (especially since they barely spoke), but something about him was different, special and being the special girl she was she needed someone special who would surprise her.

Massie finally noticed Griffin sitting by one of the LCD screens that was showing a clip from Metallica's "Enter Sandman" music video. Massie had to look away from the screen after a while because the constant flickering of images, the screen going from black to bright, and the constant flashing of lights was hurting her eyes. She, then, turned to Griffin.

"Hey," she said awkwardly. For some reason, every time she said hi to him (which was a total of two or three times) it was awkward.

"Hey," he said smoothly, not even looking up when he said it.

Massie didn't know what to say next. _Wasn't he into her?_ Massie sat down next to him. "What's up?"

He finally looked at her. She noticed a toothpick dangling from his lips, his ah-dorable, navy blue eyes confused her-they looked bored, but she could have sworn she saw a sparkle in them. "Just watching lookin' 'round," he said so simply.

Massie looked up and saw that the stage was being set up again. The bands were about to come on. They were starting off with some washed up 80s pop group and then moving on to some rock tributes. "So, um-"

"Look, save it. If you don't wanna see me you don't have to do this. I get it," he sort of snapped. He spoke softly though and sounded a bit hurt.

Massie was surprised; she hadn't said anything mean to him. "Griffin, that is so opposite of what I was going to tell you." She rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Then wha-"

"Do you want to dance?"

"Of course."


	24. Chapter 24

**Just to let you guys know, the next chapter is the last one.**

**I can't wait to get it up here because I really like the ending and I hope you do too. **

**I am writing another fanfiction story that follows this one, but it's really more for my entertainment so I am debating whether or not I should bother putting it online. It isn't a serious story like this one; it's actually kind of funny in its own way and would probably be a lot shorter than this one. **

**Anyway, thank you to anyone who has stuck to this story since the beginning.**

**It has taken me a long time to finish it but I am glad I'm finally getting the ending online. **

**xoxox**


	25. Chapter 25

**The Block Estate**

**Backyard**

**Sunday, October 4**

**12:00 AM**

The party was coming to an end. Massie, Claire, Alicia, Kristen, Dylan, Derrick, Josh, Cam, Dempsy, and _even_ Griffin were dancing to Poison songs. The very last tribute band to play was a Poison tribute band-and every woman there was thrilled and screaming, every teen was dancing, and their lead singer (a Bret Michaels wannabe) was strutting his stuff for any screaming and/or dancing woman he could find.

Even Massie thought he was charming-and she was so over blond guys. At one point, they started playing a love song; the lead singer took Melody's hand and started singing to her. This only lasted about 30 seconds before her boyfriend "interrupted"; of course Melody loved every minute of it-everything from the singing to he boyfriend's jealousy.

Eventually, the guys got sick of dancing and Massie was perfectly fine with that. Now, it was time for the girls to _really_ shine.

"WE HAVE TO GET CLOSER TO THE STAGE!" Massie yelled to her friends.

"WHAT!" The other girls screamed in unison; it was almost impossible to hear with the band playing so loud.

"FOLLOW ME!" Massie yelled back. She wasn't sure if the others could hear her or not, but when she started walking closer to the stage, they all followed.

As soon as the girls pushed their way to the front of the entire crowd, the band started playing the song "Talk Dirty to Me". Massie knew it was the last song to be played.

Massie and the rest of the girls were moving their hips, swaying back and forth, and looked like they belonged in a music video. The singer hopped down from the stage and started singing to the girls: _"You know I never, I never seen you look so good, you never act the way you should, but I like it!"_

He said, "Cummon!" and led the girls up onstage with him as he continued singing.

_"I gotta have you…oh, yes I do!"_

All five girls were dancing onstage; Claire and Dylan were dancing and playing air-guitar with the guitarist, Kristen danced with the dark-haired bassist, Alicia danced her way all around the stage, making sure to dance for each of the four guys, while Massie stayed center stage, dancing for everyone, as the lead singer sang to her, _"And baby…talk dirty to me."_

Massie knew her father and mother wouldn't be thrilled about it, and she already saw Claire's mom and dad protesting, but she was having so much fun she hardly even noticed.

When the guitar solo came, the guitarist was jumping and twisting and playing while Claire tried to follow his every move.

The singer was dancing from guitarist to bassist and danced between Massie and Alicia. Dylan and Kristen danced around the drummer and when it was time for the guitarist, singer, and bassist to line up and dance together, Claire, Massie, and Alicia were sandwiched between the three of them, trying to imitate their perfectly choreographed moves.

They broke apart and the lyrics started up again. The singer looked at Massie and sang, _"Behind the bushes…till I'm screaming for MORE MORE _MORE_!"_ Massie cracked up.

Finally, the last line came up and he got on his knees, looking up at Massie as he whispered into the microphone, _"Talk dirty to me."_

The music started to fade and the girls somehow all managed to dance their way together and the singer (now on his feet) and screamed "THAT'S THE WAY I LIKE IT BABY! Oh yeah!"

All five girls woo-hooed and jumped up and down. The singer put his arms around Massie and Dylan's shoulders and smiled. The band and the girls took their final bow. There were plenty of jealous mom and their peers were all admiring the girls (probably for dancing around onstage with a group of grown musicians, even though the girls themselves were only 13); the boys didn't know whether to be angry and jealous or to clap for their girlfriends-after all, _they_ were pretty enough to get called up onstage for the whole song.

The girls took pictures with the band: all together, by themselves, with specific members, etc. etc. etc. (the band wanted to take more pictures than the girls did). Only when an angry and jealous (and impatient…) forty-something-year-old woman complained about wanting a picture did the band finally stop posing for the girls.

"Hey, you were great," their lead singer said to Massie before she left. "You looked like you belonged up there with everyone admiring you."

_Was that a pick up line? Does he know how old I am? Is he being sincerely honest? _The questions buzzed in Massie's head.

"Thanks," Massie thanked him, blushing a bit (although her cheeks were already red from all the dancing so no one noticed). "You weren't so bad yourself."

The lead singer laughed with Massie. "Hey, if you ever come to one of our shows, I'll have you and your friends join us onstage again."

"Well, maybe you'll have to do another one of my parties…" Massie said. "I'll keep you guys in mind."

"Oh, for the love of God, would you just hurry up already!" the older woman yelled. Massie didn't know why this woman was so set on taking a picture with this guy. He was probably ten years younger than her, not to mention the fact that she wasn't the easiest person to look at.

"Well, I will leave you guys to your fans," Massie purred.

"Maybe we'll meet again," he said.

"Later," Massie dismissed him.

Although she would _love_ getting onstage with them again, she was sure her parents would never let that guy near her. Too bad; after all, she was just having fun.

All-in-all, it was the perfect end to a perfect night. Massie joined her friends and they laughed about how the band was wearing more make up than they were.

"The singer was practically drooling over you, Massie," Claire said.

"Yeah, he was more gaga than Lady Gaga," Dylan joked.

"I'm pretty sure he enjoyed dancing between me and Alicia," Massie added.

"Hey, what were you two talking about?" Alicia asked very curiously and a tad jealous.

"Oh, nothing," Massie said vaguely, wanting her friends to beg for details. After a round of _Aw cummon_'s and _It was definitely something_'s and the ever-so-common _Please tell us! _Massie gave in.

Massie told them everything as they made their way to the boys. They all squealed and giggled. Along the way, they stopped to talk to a few admirers (a couple of them were grown women), and one little girl asked Massie for her autograph. They got their compliments from the boys and exchanged their goodbyes.

Massie and Griffin were all alone.

"Massie, you looked great up there, really," Griffin told her again.

"Thanks," Massie said nervously.

"No, I really mean it; you were fantastic," Griffin said.

Massie blushed. All of a sudden, Griffin kissed her; it was a total surprise, but it felt right. It was a pretty quick one, but a perfect one nonetheless.

They looked at each other for a few seconds; finally, Griffin said, "I've gotta go...I'll text you later." And he was off.

Massie found Bean, picked her up, and whispered into her puppy-dog ear, "This night was perfect." And she meant it.

**_Yes, that is it. I am both happy and sad that this story is over. I am not sure if I am ever going to post anymore stories. Maybe someday. I am writing another, follow-up to this story (as I mentioned before), but it's more for my amusment so it may/may not be posted online. _**

**_Anyway, thank you so much to all those who stuck to the story to the end and gave me the positive feedback that encouraged me to post more. _**

**_xoxo_**


End file.
